Rammy says: ilu 8D No matter your flaws :heart:
by FastForward
Summary: When Sasuke Uchiha decided he wanted to make friends on the internet, he never knew how attached he would truly get to a very interesting individual named Rammy. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: People keep asking if I'm dead. I usually take that as my cue to post something |D Been meaning to catch some stuff up on here for over a year so might as well get on it now... Wrote this one back in 2008 (holy crap, has it been that long? orz) so... yeah... weird re-reading old stuff since I've changed my perception of these guys a lot... Anyway, hope you guys enjoy :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. For now. When I get my fortune, I'll buy them all and re-write chapter 700 8D**

**Side note: I hate that you can't use the less-than on this stupid site. What's the deal?! So instead of being able to do a heart with less-than and a three, I'm gonna have to change the title and write out "less-than-three" or "heart" every time -.- annoying.**

* * *

**Rammy says: ilu 8D No matter your flaws :heart:  
**

Sasuke Uchiha had always lived a pretty mediocre life. He couldn't necessarily complain, really. He had a nice house, loving parents, a non-existent older brother—except when said brother liked to piss him off. He got an allowance, did well in school, was popular. Pretty much your average high school student without a care in the world.

Looking at him, he seemed like he had everything a teenager would want, and he, himself, couldn't really complain. Except for the fact that his life was so insanely boring. And not only that, but he felt like his entire life was a routine. Like he'd never have anything more to do except go to school, eat, sleep, and repeat. That was his life.

He didn't want that. He wanted excitement, he wanted to have fun. He wanted friends, too. Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke Uchiha didn't have friends. He had people who hovered around him to look important. Being rich did that to a guy. Luckily for him and his brother, their parents didn't want their kids to be spoiled, so he never acted any better than anyone else. He did chores, just like everyone else. He had a curfew, just like everyone else. He earned his allowance, just like everyone else.

He was just lucky enough that his allowance was a year's pay for most of the other kids. That, and he had a very nice car.

But regardless, he was down to earth, though the other students treated him differently in order to get closer. The looks made the girls want him, and the money made the boys want to _be_ him. And since they couldn't be him, they instead tried to be his friend.

But he knew better. Why would he want to be friends with a bunch of shallow, pathetic creatures who wasted oxygen just by existing? No, he didn't have friends. It didn't mean he didn't want any.

He supposed the closest thing he had to a friend was the paper boy, because he was usually coming up Sasuke's drive with the newspaper when Sasuke left for school. Kid was cheerful enough, but a little too obnoxious for the Uchiha's taste. That, and he was pretty sure the brunet was a few years younger than him. But he was nice enough. He filled the silence in the brief time they spent together—all of five minutes.

Sasuke supposed anyone could fill silence for five minutes if they really wanted to.

Another person he would almost kind of call a friend... well, no, not really. Someone who made him feel normal, he supposed, but _not_ a friend. Naruto Uzumaki.

The guy did his best to avoid Sasuke, but whenever they ended up near one another, they immediately started fighting. The Uchiha would never tell him this, but he liked it. Everyone else was too afraid to go against the "all-mighty Uchiha" but not Naruto. It made him feel... normal.

But still, it wasn't enough. He wanted a friend who liked him for him, and not for his looks or his bank account.

It was with that in mind that he decided to log into a chatroom. He wasn't really one for internet relationships, but it wasn't like he was looking for a significant other. He was just looking for a friend, someone he could complain to, and who he, in turn, could listen to if the other needed to rant.

Biting his lip as he created a username, he logged into the first room he found on yahoo and was instantly bombarded with messages, merely for being a newcomer. The first one he read made his face harden before he closed it, not feeling the need to tell the person on the other end what he was wearing. The second window wasn't any more promising, the person inquiring whether or not he wanted to see his penis. Sasuke wasn't too interested in that.

A few of the other windows were people saying hi, but the conversations between him and those people slowly died off, and he began getting frustrated when he realized he didn't know how to hold a decent conversation. It was like he was socially inept, and that really bothered him.

Then, someone new logged into the chatroom, and everyone exploded. The penis-watching and what-are-you-wearing people left instantly, and everyone else who'd been talking to Sasuke were now talking on the main screen instead of private windows, everyone greeting the newcomer who was obviously around a lot.

_****HHGurl** has just kissed **Rah-rah-ramen**!**  
****Foxy89** has just hugged **Rah-rah-ramen**!**  
****GetOut** has just jumped on **Rah-rah-ramen**!**_

The list went on with people glomping, stroking, caressing, loving _all_ over this Rah-rah-ramen guy. Sasuke snorted at the name, trying not to think about how jealous he was of the other person's attention. The name didn't suggest a gender, and the person hadn't spoken yet, so he didn't know what to expect. He just waited as more people greeted him.

_**Foxy89:** Hey Rammy! Thanks for chasing out the perverts!  
****Foxy89** has just caressed **Rah-rah-ramen**!**  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** No problem, Fox. S'what I come around for. How's the night been?  
**Foxy89:** Slow, actually. Not that many pervs._

Sasuke watched the conversation between Foxy and Ramen for a while, noting that he only partially responded to other people. He and Foxy spoke more often than he graced anyone else with a response. Sasuke clenched his fists, finding the guy—because he knew for sure, now, that it was a guy—to be conceited for not giving anyone else his time of day.

"Whatever." He snorted and went to close the chat and move to another room when a window popped up.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** Hey. a/s/l?_

Sasuke blinked. What the fuck did that mean?! Nobody else had asked him that, and he looked back at the main window, where Ramen seemed to be continuing his conversation with Foxy as if he hadn't even asked Sasuke anything.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** I don't bite, I promise. I'm just kind of the room's admin, so to speak. I kick out the pervs.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Not that you're a perv.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Or... you could be, but I don't know that yet.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** ...  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Hello?_

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke replied, feeling like a complete idiot as he did so.

_**RedEyes:** I'm here. Sorry, I don't come to these places very much...  
**RedEyes:** Or at all.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Ah, I get it. You don't know what a/s/l means. _

The Uchiha glared at his screen, not liking the fact that he couldn't tell whether or not the other was making fun of him. He suddenly remembered why he didn't like the internet. He couldn't know when he was being teased, when someone was truly mad or just playing, and so on. It was frustrating.

But luckily, this Ramen character seemed to understand this, because he continued.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** Don't worry about it, neither did I, at first.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Not like there's a handbook for these things, heh.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Age. Sex. Location. a/s/l. And by location, I mean, like... if you live in the US, just give your state, not your actual street name or anything :P  
**RedEyes:** I know that!  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Just sayin'_

Snorting, Sasuke debated whether or not to lie, but he figured the way he was interacting with the other, he'd probably be able to tell he was a teenager. And it was easy for him to establish that Ramen wasn't any older than 18, if that. So, he figured truth would work best.

_**RedEyes:** 17/male/Ontario (That's in Canada).  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Haha, I know that! I'm from there too c:  
_

Sasuke waited for the other to continue, but he didn't. Frowning, he wondered if he was waiting for a prompt. After all, so far, the raven hadn't really shown any interest, so maybe Ramen didn't want to push. Sighing, he raked one hand through his hair, trying to remind himself he was supposed to be _social_ here.

"Fine, suck it up, Sasuke. It's not like you know the guy."

For some reason, it felt embarrassing to ask Ramen about himself.

_**RedEyes:** Um... you?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Me what?_

Growling, the Uchiha hit the keys harder than usual.

_**RedEyes:** a/s/l  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** See? You're learning :D _

Snorting, Sasuke shook his head. This guy was ridiculous.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** 17/m/Ontario, just like you, Reddy XD  
**RedEyes:** XD?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** It's a face. Like, an emoticon face... type thing. Turn your head sideways and imagine the X as eyes and the D as an open mouth._

Feeling utterly ridiculous before he remembered no one was there to witness this, the raven turned his head sideways and could vaguely see what the other was talking about.

_**RedEyes:** Ah, I see. Makes sense, I guess. Kind of.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You don't come online much, do you? Lol  
**RedEyes:** lol?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** ...  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Oh man...  
**RedEyes:** Sorry. I'll stop bothering you.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Naw, man, don't worry about it XD It's fine. Just... weird. I've never met anyone who doesn't know chatspeak. It's different.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Lol means laugh out loud. _

"Oh, I get it." He whispered to himself. "Easy ways of saying stuff. Hn. Didn't know chatting had its own speak..."

He retyped exactly what he'd just said to Ramen, and the other boy laughed... or, he said he did, anyway.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** Yeah, it takes some getting used to, but don't sweat it. It's easy to pick up.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** So, Reddy, what brings you out to our world of internet life?  
**RedEyes:** Don't call me Reddy.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Sorry, you never gave me a name to call you by :P  
**RedEyes:** Neither did you.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You never asked me for one.  
**RedEyes:** Neither did you.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You catch on quick, my young Padawan.  
****Rah-rah-ramen** has just patted **RedEyes**!**_

Sasuke couldn't help snorting at the Star Wars reference, but he figured he'd beat the other to the punch first, asking him what he would like to be called.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** I have many names. Some call me God. Feel free to call me that.  
**RedEyes:** No thanks -smirk-  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Then Rammy works. S'what most people call me.  
**RedEyes:** All right. Rammy it is.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** And you, your highness? What would you like to be called? _

Sasuke glanced around his room, wondering what he would want the other to call him. He had an unusual name, so he wasn't all that ready to give it away. If Rammy was a crazy fifty-year old pervert who preyed on young men, he didn't want to make himself easy to find.

A knock at his door made him almost jump out of his skin and he jerked around in his seat, feeling like he was doing something bad, even though he wasn't. His door opened and his older brother Itachi poked his head in.

"Hey Skate, mom and dad want you to take out the trash."

Sasuke glared. "No, mom and dad want _you_ to take out the trash. You're just trying to pawn it off on me."

The older Uchiha stared at Sasuke for a long time, then sighed and grumbled at having gotten caught. He started to close the door, then opened it again. "Hey, don't forget it's your turn to make dinner tonight."

"Yeah, I know, I know!" He was getting impatient.

Itachi rolled his eyes but closed the door, his footsteps disappearing down the corridor. Sasuke didn't relax until he heard the other's door close. Turning back to his screen, he smiled slightly as he noticed Rammy had continued talking.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** Hey, I didn't insult you with the highness thing, did I?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** I tend not to think before I speak.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Type...  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You know what I mean!  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Dude, come on, it was a joke.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** ...Reddy?  
**RedEyes:** I told you not to call me that.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Oh, so you're not ignoring me?  
**RedEyes:** No, my brother came in. Sorry.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** I'm gonna have to teach you the short-cuts, dude.  
**RedEyes:** Later. I have to go and make dinner. Will you be around?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Weekend. I'm always around.  
**RedEyes:** Okay. It was cool... sort of meeting you? Maybe we can catch up later.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Later Reddy.  
**RedEyes:** Don't call me Reddy! _

Sasuke logged off before the other could say anything and sighed, standing up and heading out of his room so he could go start dinner. As he walked down the stairs, he thought about what name to give Rammy. Obviously, the other's name wasn't his real name, either. Unless he had _really_ weird parents. But at least it was a name.

"What to make for dinner," he mumbled to himself as he opened the cabinets and pursed his lips, inspecting what he found inside. Sighing at their lack of food, he settled for spaghetti. He knew there was some left-over sauce in the freezer from the last time he made some, so he pulled it out and stuck it in the microwave to defrost. Boiling the noodles, and getting the table set, dinner was ready within half an hour.

Though the family always ate together, it was mostly just so that they could say they spent time together at home. None of them ever spoke to one another, except when his parents asked him and his brother about school or university courses. Both would answer and then dinner would be silent once more.

Setting his plate in the sink, he growled as Itachi ruffled his hair, dropping his plate on top of Sasuke's.

"Thanks for dinner, Skate. And people say you have no talents."

"Nobody says that!" Sasuke shouted after his brother, annoyed. He grumbled under his breath as he washed all the dishes, his parents thanking him for the meal before they disappeared towards their respective offices.

With everything washed and set in a rack to dry, Sasuke headed quickly back up to his computer, logging back in and still trying to think of what name he was going to tell Rammy. Just as the server connected, something clicked in his head.

Instantly, a message popped up for him. He noticed his name appear on the main screen as having recently logged in.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** Whoa...  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You actually came back.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** I'm touched. I don't know what to say ;P  
**RedEyes:** Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Chuckles.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You got a name, Princess?_

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Princess? Does this guy get off on making my manhood shrivel up and die?"

_**RedEyes:** Stop calling me hierarchy names. You can call me Skate.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Skate, huh?  
**RedEyes:** Something wrong with that, RAMMY?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** No. Just sayin'  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** So tell me, Skate, what brings you to teh interweb?  
**RedEyes:** Long story. And you'll laugh anyway.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Yeah, probably. I'm not gonna lie, lol _

Sasuke smiled. He liked this guy already, and he felt kind of special when he noticed that Rammy wasn't as active on the main screen as he was earlier. He didn't want to think it was because of him, but he couldn't see any other reason. After all, Rammy's answers were instantaneous. The second Sasuke hit enter, the other boy started typing.

Then again, he might be talking to other people in private windows, because Sasuke wasn't exactly the fastest typer in the world.

The raven and his new—acquaintance talked for hours that first night. About nothing and everything. It was refreshing. Sasuke told the truth, for the most part, and when things got a little too personal, Rammy would interject and tell him to tone it down. He was glad he'd met the other boy. After all, if his first ever internet friend was a stalker, he probably would have given out his address by now.

It was well past two in the morning when his door opened and his mother looked in at him sleepily.

"Sasuke? Honey, it's almost two-thirty. What are you still doing up?"

"Hanging out. Sort of." Again, Sasuke blocked the screen with his body as he turned in his chair, feeling like he was doing something he shouldn't be.

"Well, wrap it up, it's late." She closed the door. "Good night."

"Night."

Sighing, he turned back to the screen, rubbing the back of his head and starting to type again, feeling bad that he had to call it a night when Rammy was in the middle of telling him about his soccer team.

_**RedEyes:** Hey, sorry Rammy, but I have to leave. My mom just came in to bitch me out for still being up.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Ah, that's cool. I should header too, anyway. We live in the same time-zone, so it's late enough, eh? Then again, ARE we in the same time zone?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Is it 2:37 for you?  
**RedEyes:** Yup. Guess we live closer than we thought.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** That's kind of cool. Haven't met anyone this close yet since I started chatting with people. But yeah, we should header. _

Sasuke bit his lip, his fingers hovering over the keys. "Just do it. If he's not, it's no big deal. If he is, maybe..." He didn't trust himself to finish that sentence, so he just started typing and hit enter before he could take it back.

_**RedEyes:** You gonna be around tomorrow?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Haha, was just gonna ask you the same thing. What I said earlier was the truth. I'm glued to my computer on the weekends. I'll be up probably at ten or so. Come on whenever, I'll be around.  
**RedEyes:** Sure. Cool. Well, it was nice meeting you, I guess.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You GUESS? Haha, thanks a lot, asshole. Nice meeting you too, I GUESS!_

The raven couldn't help the chuckle that worked its way up his throat. He supposed he could see how his words could be taken badly, but it was clear Rammy was just amused. That was good. He really liked the guy. They seemed to have a lot in common.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** See you tomorrow, Skate. Have a good night.  
****Rah-rah-ramen** has logged out**_

Sasuke followed suit, turning off his computer and leaning back in his chair. So Rammy lived close enough that they had the same time zone. If things worked out well, maybe... Maybe Sasuke would finally have someone he could hang out with during the weekends.

* * *

"Sasuke!"

Letting out a shout, the raven rolled over and fell out of bed, groaning as he clutched his head and looked up angrily towards his door. It was still closed, but that didn't make his glare any less vicious. Itachi _loved_ testing his patience.

"Asshole!"

"Breakfast is ready! Stop acting like a princess. I was just coming to wake you up. You're welcome!" His footsteps disappeared down the corridor and Sasuke heard him descending the stairs.

Grunting, the raven stood up with a groan, rubbing his head as he walked to his door and pulled it open. He didn't bother changing, or putting on a shirt, because he figured his family shouldn't care if he went downstairs in his sweatpants. He walked around topless enough, anyway.

When he got to the table and started eating his pancakes, his mother was berating him for having stayed up so late, saying it was bad for his health, and imploring her husband to help her convince Sasuke not to do it again. Fugaku didn't seem all that interested as he read the paper.

"He's a teenager, honey. And two in the morning really isn't that late."

"Yeah, Itachi stays up until four," he argued.

"I write papers."

"You _pretend_ to write papers."

The two brothers bantered playfully for the remainder of breakfast, setting their dishes in the sink and Sasuke walking away this time as Itachi went about cleaning them all. He entered his room and sighed as he fell back onto his bed, readying himself for another boring day of nothingness. He glanced at the time and sighed, sitting up and moving towards the door so he could shower when he paused.

There was a reason ten in the morning—though it was closer to eleven, by now—seemed familiar. His eyes snapped towards his computer when it clicked and he bolted for it, turning it off. It seemed to take forever for it to boot up, but once it did, he logged onto the Yahoo chatrooms, finding the right one and entering it.

People were chatting leisurely with one another and Sasuke was in the process of scanning the names on the side for his friend when a window popped up.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** Sleep in?  
**Redeyes:** I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Whatever dude, it's not like we had a date, haha  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Honestly didn't think you'd come back again, though.  
**RedEyes:** Why? Aren't you Mr. Popularity around here?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Lmao, hardly!  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** I'm just easy to get along with, but most people are fickle. They know I'm an admin, so they suck up. You're such a little baby with this that there's no way you're trying to get on my good side for advantages.  
**RedEyes:** lmao? What's that mean? More of your so-called chatspeak, I take it? _

Sasuke scowled as he saw the paragraph Rammy had typed in the space of time it took him to ask a simple question. He was going to have to practice typing. He'd never noticed he was slow while writing essays, but apparently... he was.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** Oh, sorry. Laughing my ass off. I should teach you the basic ones, at least.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You know, just so you don't make a fool of yourself ;P  
**RedEyes:** Gee, thanks -rolls eyes-  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Haha, you looooove me. Admit it. I'm sooooo much fun.  
**RedEyes:** Sure, sure.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Hmm, big ones. Brb=Be right back. Gtg=gotta go. Paw=parents are watching. Lol I told you. Lmao you know. Those are the big ones I can think of right now. Any others I'll be sure to let you know.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Oh, and there's btw, imo, tmi, asap...  
**RedEyes:** Did you really just write asap? Everyone knows what that means.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** I'm just sayin' dude :P btw=by the way. Imo=in my opinion. Tmi=too much information.  
**RedEyes:** I think the ones I'll use the most are gtg and paw.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Right, you live with your parents, eh? You said your mom bitched you out last night.  
**RedEyes:** You don't live with your parents?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Nah, they bailed on me when I was little. I live with this guy who took me in. He's pretty cool. Known him since I was four, so he's pretty much like my older brother. We have good times._

Sasuke suddenly felt guilty for complaining about his parents all the time, even if he just complained to himself. At least he _had_ parents. Even if Rammy seemed non-challant in his answers about his parents, the raven was sure he couldn't be happy for getting ditched.

_**RedEyes:** Sorry.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Pfft, whatever, dude. I don't care. Honest.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** So... whatcha wearin?  
****Rah-rah-ramen** has just sent **RedEyes** a saucy smirk**_

Not entirely sure whether or not Rammy was kidding, the Uchiha shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his fingers hovering over the keys.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** Dude, lighten up, I was kidding.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Damn, those pervs yesterday musta given the rest of us a bad name.  
**RedEyes:** I wasn't scared.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Oh no? -grins-  
**RedEyes:** What are YOU wearing?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** I asked first, jackass XD But boxers. Juuuuust boxers :P  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Sexy, right? Don't you want to ravish me?  
**RedEyes:** Sure, sure.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** So, Skate, your turn :P  
**RedEyes:** Sweatpants. I sleep in them.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Yes, because I do my grocery shopping in my boxers -rolls eyes-  
**RedEyes:** I don't know, maybe you do -smirk-  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Mind if I ask you something personal? You don't have to answer.  
**RedEyed:** Sure, I guess...  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** What do you look like?_

The raven cocked an eyebrow, a slow smirk spreading on his face as he typed his reply.

_**RedEyes:** What do you think I look like?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Like an asshole XD  
**RedEyes:** More specifically.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Hmm, Iunno. Punk? Goth?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** ...  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Transvestite?_

Sasuke laughed out loud at that, convulsing in his chair as he imagined himself trying to dress like a woman. He stopped abruptly as he realized he wouldn't look half-bad, and then immediately pouted.

_**RedEyes:** No. None of the above. Guess I'm kinda a prep, sort of.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Really? I shoulda guessed that... they all speak asshole to me -grins-  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** I'm more punk, I guess... though realistically, I don't fall into any one category. I shapeshift as I see fit.  
**RedEyes:** What are you expecting, a cookie? Round of applause? Blowjob?_

Sasuke couldn't believe he'd typed that last one. His eyes widened and he hastily went about typing out an apology, only to find out he didn't need it. Apparently, Naruto was a pervert, too, just not in the creepy way as the guys from yesterday.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** HAHAHA, offering that up already, Skate?! Damn, I MUST be good XD  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Can I say all of the above? Or are we too early in our relationship for that?_

Hesitating, Sasuke decided to test the waters.

_**RedEyes:** Well... we might be too early for the cookies. I mean, asking me to bake for you... that's pretty intimate...  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You're right. No cookies.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Round of applause for me, then, and a blowjob :D I'm down with that.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** ...  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** I was kidding.  
**RedEyes:** I know.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Oh. You just didn't say anything.  
**RedEyes:** Didn't know what to say.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You could answer my initial question.  
**RedEyes:** Right... guess I look... Kinda like a girl, actually. But basics, black hair, brown eyes, 5'10ish. Lean, muscled...  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Damn. You must be a heartbreaker, Skate c: _

Smiling slightly, Sasuke shook his head. It was amazing how sincere that sounded, even over the internet. Like Rammy truly believed Sasuke was a heartbreaker. He was, but he didn't want to sound conceited, so he didn't say anything.

_**RedEyes:** What about you? Bet you're all God-like with, what, blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skin? Muscled, toned, taller than me -glares-_

Tapping his fingers as he waited for a reply, Sasuke frowned when it didn't come. He checked the time the last message was sent, and then the current time. Five minutes. Then seven. Almost ten.

_**RedEyes:** You still there?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Having a private freakout session.  
**RedEyes:** Huh?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** How did you know?  
**RedEyes:** Know what?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** What I looked like. _

The Uchiha's head jerked back in shock. He'd been right? He was just guessing! He'd described a surfer moreso than a punk, first off, so how the fuck had he guessed right?

"Aw, great!" He threw his arms in the air. "Now the guy probably thinks I know where he lives or something and he's trying to find out where he slipped up!"

"Talking to yourself?"

Screaming embarrassingly loudly, Sasuke jerked around in his chair, Itachi chuckling in the doorway. The younger boy scowled at his brother, picking up a pen and hurling it across the room. Itachi didn't bother to duck; it missed him by a mile.

"No need for violence, Skate. Just checking up on your sanity."

"Fuck off!"

"Language!" He heard his mother call down the corridor.

Itachi laughed as he disappeared, Sasuke growling and launching himself at his door once it was closed. He locked it, and then kicked it, just for good measure. Turning back to his computer, he sat back down and saw Rammy hadn't said anything more.

_**RedEyes:** Sorry, my brother came in.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** S'ok.  
**RedEyes:** Are you... freaked out?  
**RedEyes:** I just guessed, I swear.  
**RedEyes:** I figured you called me a heartbreaker, so I went opposite.  
**RedEyes: **In my opinion, blond-haired, blue-eyed guys are heartbreakers. _

He got no answer. He waited close to ten minutes again, and still nothing.

_**RedEyes:** Sorry... guess I'll go...  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** No, don't worry.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Sorry, just... Gimme a minute. Just asking Foxy something.  
**RedEyes:** Oh... okay. _

Sasuke knew it was stupid to be jealous, but he couldn't help it. Weren't _they_ talking? Why did he suddenly divert to his other friend? It wasn't like Sasuke was watching him for real. It was a fluke! God, what the fuck was Rammy's problem, anyway? Like anyone would go out of their way to spy on him.

The raven snorted, finding that to be pretty damn conceited of the guy. Sure there were sexual predators out there, even Sasuke knew that, but really? Seventeen year old boy? Well, okay fine, the gay ones, maybe. After all, the Uchiha could understand that. His parents were already weeping their lack of grandchildren when Sasuke had gone the same direction as Itachi. He'd only had enough confidence telling his parents he was gay because Itachi hadn't gotten kicked out when he'd admitted it.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** Sorry. Yeah, you freaked me out with your accuracy, but Foxy says she thinks it's kind of obvious by how I act.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** I'm kind of a goofball, so people associate that with blond hair.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Blue eyes just goes well with the hair, so people guess that first.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Rest was a fluke?  
**RedEyes:** There's no way I'm watching you, Rammy.  
**RedEyes:** No offense.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Haha, none taken. Didn't mean to freak out. I'm just super careful because... well, Foxy had an incident once. She told me about it, so I'm kinda careful.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** I know I'm a guy and all, but still, there are gay people out there!_

Sasuke's jaw clenched unintentionally, unsure of how to take that comment. Was it meant as an insult, or just a passing comment, or what?

_**RedEyes:** You got a problem with gay people?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Eh? I didn't say that.  
**RedEyes:** There's nothing wrong with being gay, you know!  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Uh, I know...  
**RedEyes:** People don't choose these things!  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** I know...  
**RedEyes:** It just sort of happens and then...  
**RedEyes:** Don't judge them like that!  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Judge them?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** HA!  
****Rah-rah-ramen** has just collapsed to the floor in a fit of violent laughter!**_

Growling loudly, Sasuke fingers stabbed at the keys angrily as he started defending his orientation when Rammy, as usual, beat him to it with his speedier typing.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** Dude, I am the LAST person you need to be lecturing to. I've been gay since I was 12. _

The raven's fingers froze.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** And based on your vehemence... you are, too. That, or you know someone who is.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You don't have to tell me. _

And now Sasuke felt like an ass. "Great." He slapped his thighs, annoyed. "Fantastic. I go off on a tirade to someone who's gay, too. Awesome."

He shook his head, burying his face in his hands. This whole friend thing was _hard_. And he and Rammy weren't even really _friends_ yet! He let out a slow breath, trying to calm down. Looking back up, he re-read Rammy's last line and typed a three-letter word.

_**RedEyes:** Yes.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Yes what?  
**RedEyes:** Yes, I'm gay.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Well shit, lol! No wonder the blowjob came up XD  
**RedEyes:** Yeah...  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Aw, come on. Stop being such a sour puss. Lighten up a little, man.  
**RedEyes:** Hn  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Ugh, don't do that.  
**RedEyes:** What?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Hn  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** A guy at school does that to me all the time as a dismissal. Drives me insane.  
**RedEyes:** Sorry.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Whatever XD No worries.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Anyway, back to us pre-freakout, yes, I have blond hair and blue eyes. I'm 5'11, so just barely taller than you, and tanned, and muscled.  
**RedEyes:** And toned? -smirk-  
****Rah-rah-ramen** has just batted his eyelashes at **RedEyes**!**  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Do I sound attractive? Would you date me?  
**RedEyes:** I feel like admitting I'm gay was a bad idea.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Nothing is ever a bad idea with me XD  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Fine, if it bothers you, I won't bring it up.  
**RedEyes:** Doesn't bother. Just gonna make me wonder how far I can go -smirk-  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Oh, I guarantee I can take you on.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** But yeah, I feel bad kinda dumping that on you, so you can ask me something, and I swear I'll answer honestly :P _

Tilting his head to the side slightly, the raven frowned. That had been kind of random, but he figured Rammy might feel bad for having flipped out. Not that he wasn't justified, even _if_ Sasuke had been bitching him out in his head because of it.

Now he felt guilty. He was almost ready to tell Rammy not to worry about it, but he figured it'd be nice having the question. All he had to do was think of one to ask.

_**RedEyes:** Can I save it for later?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Mm, I guess. Not in a hurry, so why not :P  
**RedEyes:** Hn  
**RedEyes:** Shit, sorry.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Whatever. Maybe having you do it constantly will make me hate my classmate less XD heh. You're more tolerable than him, anyway ;)  
**RedEyes:**-snort- Maybe he's just not gay, and your gay vibes scare him.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Maybe. Or maybe he's so madly in love with me, he has to be an ass to stop from jumping my bones -dramatic swoon-  
**RedEyes:** lol, maybe.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Awwww :3  
**RedEyes:** Aw?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** My little newb is growing up -pinches your cheeks- You said lol. _

Sasuke snorted out loud, shaking his head, but he didn't miss the fact that he was grinning. It felt nice having a friend. Maybe.

_**RedEyes:** Can I ask you something?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Are you using your question?  
**RedEyes:** Uh, no. This is just a curiosity question.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Mm, sure, shoot.  
**RedEyes:** Are we friends?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** ..._

The second he saw the other's reply, he felt like a fucking loser. He couldn't believe he'd asked that. Was he _that_ socially inept?! Seriously?! Fuck. He wanted to take it back. Maybe he should just delete this account and start over and try and be friends with him again. Or something.

"Gah! Why did I ask him that?!" He rubbed his head wildly, his hair standing on end. "Fuck, that's so freakin' awkward! What the fuck can he respond to that with?!"

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** I guess we are, yeah :P _

Sasuke blinked. "Seriously?" He hadn't expected that as an answer. He'd been expecting something more fake, like "Sure" or "If you want us to be" or something. But that sounded pretty... damn genuine. Like they were kind of sort of friends, but still had some ways to go before the question wouldn't need to be asked.

_**RedEyes:** Sorry.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** For what?  
**RedEyes:** Being socially inept.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Whatever, man. Don't even worry about it c:  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Socially inept or not, you're pretty cool to talk to. You're not like other people I've met.  
**RedEyes:** Only cause I'm a... newb.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You totally scrolled up to check for that word, didn't you?  
**RedEyes:** Maybe.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You're adorable, Skate.  
**RedEyes:** I try. Unlike you.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You're right, I'm just naturally adorable.  
**RedEyes:** I meant you COULDN'T be adorable if you tried.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You're right. I'm just sexy -grins-  
**RedEyes:** Whatever makes you sleep at night. _

He'd been enjoying his playful banter with Rammy so much that by the time someone knocked to call him for dinner, he hadn't even realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Talking to Rammy was so easy, mostly because they didn't really seem to talk about anything.

They teased each other, and asked random questions about nothing, but it was still fun. He hadn't even wanted to leave for dinner, and only agreed because Rammy said he'd go and make himself food, as well.

Inhaling his dinner, Sasuke was barely away from the computer for ten minutes, and ended up having to wait for Rammy to get back, rubbing his tongue uncomfortably against the roof of his mouth because he'd burned it in his hurry.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** You back yet?  
**RedEyes:** Yup. A while ago. You're slow.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Eating ramen cannot be rushed. It is an art. I have mastered it to perfection.  
**RedEyes:** ...  
**RedEyes:** That has to be the weirdest thing you've said to me so far.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Does it outdo my comment about liking your penis?  
**RedEyes:** ...  
**RedEyes:** ...  
**RedEyes:** Uh... when did you say that?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Just now :P Freak you out yet?  
**RedEyes:** Are you trying to scare me away? :(  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Haha, no!  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You just said you were a perv. I'm testing that theory :P_

Sasuke wondered how much more of that theory could be tested before one of them freaked out the other. He hoped he wasn't the first to cave.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: People are asking if this is finished since I originally posted it in 2008. Short answer: Yes. Long answer: Yes, it's finished, but I have to edit and change a bunch of stuff and freaking re-write every single section with a less-than-three because FF is dumb and hates that symbol for some stupidly unknown reason... I JUST GOT MADDER BECAUSE I TRIED TO DO MY ANGRY FACE BUT IT HAS A LESS-THAN-THREE SO I CAN'T!  
**

**Also, like I said, 2008, so there were no smart phones. Or they were too expensive for Sasuke and Naruto |D So they're using old flip-phones. Remember those?! I miss those...**

**Disclaimer: I was hoping after years of being dormant, Kishimoto Masashi would have forgotten me. No dice. Come on, dude, the manga's over! You don't even NEED Kiba anymore!**

* * *

The weekend went by much too quickly, in Sasuke's opinion. Never had he had so much fun during the weekend. Usually it was slow, and long, but this time had felt like nothing at all. He felt almost sad saying bye to Rammy on Sunday night, even though the other had insisted he was always around.

It wasn't the same. Sasuke knew that once he went back to school, he would be friendless again. Even if he came home to Rammy, he was alone at school. Surrounded by fakers. Bored during break. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay and talk to Rammy.

Fuck, now he felt like he was being obsessive, and that worried him. What if he scared Rammy or something? He'd already admitted to the other that he was his first real "I guess" friend.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** You're really bummed about this, huh? :(  
**RedEyes:** Whatever, it's fine. I'll live. _

He shifted in his chair, glancing at the time. He had to head out for school in a few minutes, otherwise he'd be late.

_**RedEyes:** Thanks for coming on this morning to indulge a psycho.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You're not a psycho, dude.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** But...  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** -sigh-_

Sasuke frowned at the other's reaction, about to ask him what was wrong when Rammy sent him a series of numbers. His frown deepened as confusion set in.

_**RedEyes:** What's that?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Oh come on! Don't tell me you're THAT technologically impaired!  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** It's my PHONE NUMBER!_

"Oh... right. Yeah, I should've caught that..." He felt like an idiot. And he wasn't about to let Rammy make him feel like more of one.

_**RedEyes:** I KNOW it's your phone number, dumbass.  
****RedEyes** has just drop-kicked **Rah-rah-ramen** across the room!**  
**RedEyes:** I meant what's that, as in, why are you giving it to me?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You were making me feel bad.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** I know what it's like not having friends. I was there, but I've got two or three really solid friends now :) But I know what it's like not to have any.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Just figured I'd give you the option of talking to me if you wanted to.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** You don't have to. Just laying it out there.  
**RedEyes:** Isn't this dangerous?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Uh... Well, unless you're a cop, or related to one, I'm pretty sure you can't find me with a phone number, dude.  
**RedEyes:** And if I can?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Well, I run really fast :P If you wanna kill me/rape me, you'd have to catch me first.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Though I'll tell you right now, I'm not a bottom :P  
**RedEyes:** Duly noted. I better go.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Yeah, me too. Text me if you want. If not, don't worry. We'll talk when we get home :)  
**RedEyes:** Right. Thanks. Have a good day.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Yeah, have a good one.  
****Rah-rah-ramen** has logged out**_

Quickly pulling out his phone and inputting the number, he stood and grabbed his bag, writing in Rammy's name as he left the room, his computer whirring behind him as it shut down. Rushing down the stairs, he opened the door and was face to face with the paperboy.

"Hey, Mr. Uchiha. You're late."

"I told you that you don't have to call me that, Udon." He ruffled the kid's hair as he rushed past him. "And yeah, I am." He headed quickly for his car, unlocking the door and climbing in.

"Uh, Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke looked out at him, his door still open. Udon smiled. "I'm glad you're happy."

"What?"

"Are you not happy?" He looked confused, now. "You just seem happier than you usually do."

"Do I?" He smiled a little, not having known one weekend could make such a difference. "I am, I guess. A little. Thanks." He slammed the door, rolling down the window. "Have a good day, Udon. Don't work too hard." He pulled out and turned to head down the street. "And don't be late for school!"

He grinned like an idiot the whole way to school, kind of liking the fact that it was obvious he was happier. And he knew he was only this happy because of the fact that he had a phone number. God, it was ridiculous, but he had a phone number. He could call Rammy up and they could hang out during the weekend or something.

_Uh, not yet... first, friendship. Solid friendship. Then we can meet. _

Sure, he was certain Rammy was who he said he was, but still. It was too early to commit to real life friendship. He'd wait a while, like... a month or so. See how things went. Then he'd decide what to do.

He parked his car in the first available spot he found, locking the door and running into the school, skidding into his homeroom seconds before the final bell rang. He noticed people staring and whispering, wondering why he was so late when he was usually the first one there, but he didn't care. He smiled slightly, moving to sit at the back of the class, where he usually was.

For once, he thanked his seating arrangement, because it would allow him to text more easily. He turned his head to see Kiba Inuzuka beside him, the brunet with his phone in hand as he texted someone, as well. Sasuke already knew who it would be. The dumb blond at the front.

Naruto and Kiba were troublemakers, but the blond was the worst, so in every class, he was seated at the front, and Kiba at the back, so the two of them wouldn't disrupt everyone. But they were both really stealthy with their texting, so they always did that in class, along with Sakura Haruno. Though she wasn't a troublemaker, she just didn't want to get caught disrupting people, and texting was so much easier.

The three of them spent almost every lessons texting on their phones. It made Sasuke wonder sometimes how they got good grades and always managed to answer questions in class. He hoped it was as easy as it looked, because he was about to join them in the realm of texting.

Pulling out his phone, he clicked on his texts, smiling at the fact that he'd finally have a reason to use it, now. He never spoke to anyone, so his inbox was saddeningly empty.

_Not for long,_ he reminded himself.

_To Rammy: Hey, it's Skate. I made it to school on time, you?_

It was lame. Really lame. But he didn't know what else to say, and he was a slow texter. It had taken him almost all of homeroom to type that one message. Granted homeroom was only five minutes, but still. That was pathetic.

He stood up when the bell rang to head to his first class, barely halfway down the corridor when his phone trilled loudly. He jumped out of his skin, pulling it out of his pocket and turning it to vibrate. He'd forgotten he'd turned off the sound on his keys and not his phone. That would've been bad if his phone had gone off in class.

_From Rammy: Haha, I just got here! Missing me so much already? I'm touched. I programmed your number into my phone, hope you don't mind :) _

Smiling, Sasuke sat down in his next class, ignoring the look he got from Kiba when the brunet noticed he had a phone. Frowning, he started typing out his reply, biting his bottom lip.

"Sasuke."

Confused, he turned to look at Kiba as the other whispered to him. The brunet shifted his own phone closer to his body and further under the desk, giving him a look to do the same. He frowned, but complied. Kiba then slouched in his seat, his eyes down, and his fingers flying across the touchpad. He looked back at Sasuke, and the raven understood, smiling and nodding a thanks as he copied the other boy.

He and Kiba never really talked—came with him hating the brunet's best friend—but having the guy look out for him... that was kinda nice. He supposed the rule breakers had to stick together, or something.

_To Rammy: That's cool. It'd be hard for you to reply if I forbid you from knowing my number, right? You're not a cop with the ability to find where I live using my number, are you?_

That had taken way too long for Sasuke's tastes. He figured, like the typing, he was going to have to get used to it. But this was harder than typing, in his opinion. The phone was small, and obnoxious.

He felt kind of like a loser when his phone vibrated barely a minute later. Rammy was so fast at texting when compared to him. He hoped the other didn't get annoyed with his slowness.

_From Rammy: Haha, nope. It'd be useful, though, to be honest. Could think of a few things to do with a machine like that. _

His phone vibrated in his hand as he was reading the message, and he checked the main screen, confused, finding another message. It was from Rammy again.

_From Rammy: Also, I can tell you're new at texting, so don't worry about being slow. I've had years of practice. I'm not in a hurry :P_

_Well, that answers that question,_ Sasuke smiled and started replying.

Class went by quickly, which was surprising. He stopped texting closer to the end, though, not trusting himself to be able to finish the message before the bell rang. When it did, he gathered his things and started to stand when Kiba was beside him, holding out his hand.

"What?" Sasuke was defensive.

"Calm down, yo, I'm just trying to help. Give me your phone."

Looking at Kiba suspiciously, he pulled it out and handed it to him as he stood, looking at what the other did to make sure he didn't mess with his phone. The brunet went into Sasuke's messages, and he was about to protest when he thought he was going to read them, but he instead opened a new message and hit the asterix on the bottom.

"See how up here the alphabet thing changed to T9?" He motioned the corner of the screen. "It's a special way of texting where you hit the number a letter is on just once and it tries to form words with the mixture you give it. Like, check this out." He hit seven, four and three and "the" appeared on his screen.

"Cool." Sasuke frowned.

"You gotta be careful, though. Sometimes it's not the word you're expecting. Like this." He hit four and three, and the word "he" appeared. "I wanted the word 'if,' which it didn't give me. When that happens, hit down, and the word changes to something else." He hit the down button and the word "if" appeared. "If you keep hitting down, and it still can't find the word you want, it'll prompt you to type it in." He motioned the prompt. "Once you type it in, it stays in your phone and it'll remember it next time." He smiled and snapped the phone shut, handing it back to Sasuke.

"Um, thanks." The raven took it. "I appreciate it."

"No worries." He turned and walked away, getting hit across the back of the head by Sakura because she and Naruto had been forced to wait. Sasuke ignored them and started his next text to Rammy, smiling as he found things moving faster this time.

* * *

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** So, do you make dinner for your parents every night?  
**RedEyes:** No, not every night. My brother and I alternate, and they make dinner too, sometimes. Usually they don't, though, cause they come home too late.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** That's kinda cool, though. So you must be a pro at cooking by now.  
**RedEyes:** Yeah, sure, something like that.  
**RedEyes:** I used to love cooking, it gave me something to do.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** And now? o _ O  
**RedEyes:** You give me something to do.  
**RedEyes:** Don't need the cooking anymore.  
****Rah-rah-ramen** has just cuddled with **RedEyes**!**  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** D'awwwu, I feel so loved c:  
**RedEyes:** Shut up. _

Sasuke tapped his finger on his mouse, letting out a sigh as he contemplated what to say next. He had a lot to talk about with Rammy, but he never really knew how to start the conversations. Usually, his friend would say something and he would find a way to veer the conversation towards something else. But starting them... different story. There was a reason he was socially inept.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** Shit...  
**RedEyes:** What?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Just this whole Yahoo thing. People can get kind of frustrating on here.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** They never leave me alone D:  
**RedEyes:** Oh... wouldn't know what that's like..._

The Uchiha cursed the second he sent the message. Now he felt like an ass again. He didn't mean to make Rammy feel bad or anything, but it was kind of upsetting knowing he was sitting there waiting for one person to reply, when Rammy probably had thousands of windows open.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** You don't have MSN do you?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** What am I saying, you probably don't even know what that is.  
**Rah-rah-ramen: **__ messenger/im/home/?source=MSNTDLINK _

Frowning, Sasuke clicked on the link and was redirected to another page in another window. He read the flashing signs briefly and understood instantly what it was.

"Oh, I get it. That's kinda cool."

He clicked on the download button and was prompted for his e-mail. He had one, but it had his name in it because he used it for University applications. He wasn't all that ready to give Rammy his real name yet. They lived in the same province, _and_ had each other's phone numbers. Names was just a little much right now.

He clicked on the button to make a new e-mail and figured he'd stick with his penname, for the moment. RedEyes at hotmail . com. He was surprised no one had taken it yet, but thankful at the same time. As he waited for MSN to download, he went back to his other window.

_**Rah-rah-ramen:** You click the link?  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Skate?  
**RedEyes:** Yeah. I created a new e-mail to use.  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Cool. What is it? I'll add you now so that when MSN pops open, I'll be waitin' for ya :P  
**RedEyes:** __RedEyes at hotmail . com  
**Rah-rah-ramen:** Aiight, sweet. I'll be waiting for you C:  
****Rah-rah-ramen** has logged out**_

Following his lead, Sasuke signed out and waited for MSN to finish downloading. He wondered if maybe this wouldn't work and he'd lose the ability to tell Rammy until he remembered he had the other guy programmed into his phone. They weren't going to be able to get rid of one another quite so easily.

He jumped when his doorknob rattled and turned as a knock sounded. "Why's your door locked?"

"Because you're annoying," was the dry reply, the raven turning back to his computer and choosing to ignore his brother.

"Mom said not to stay up too late, it's a school night."

"Thank you, I'm well aware of the date and time." He glanced at the clock as he said this, noting it was almost eleven. He was allowed to go to bed whenever he wanted, for the most part, but he knew past midnight would be stretching it. He was always grouchy when he didn't get a solid eight hours of sleep.

"Your funeral."

Itachi's footsteps faded away down the corridor, the younger Uchiha focussing back on MSN and seeing it was done downloading. He followed the prompts all the way to the main screen, frowning slightly as he read the instructions. Typing in his e-mail and password, he watched as the two MSN men circled one another before he was logged in. His entire list was empty, which was kind of depressing, but he got a prompt saying someone was trying to add him. He didn't even bother looking at the e-mail, he was almost one-hundred percent sure it was Rammy. Who else could it be?

It showed Rammy sign on and then a window popped up, Sasuke smiling despite himself.

_**Rammy says:** Woo, much better. I only have a few people on this MSN and not many of them are ever online.  
**Rammy says:** So it's just you and me tonight, bb :B_

_**Skate says:** bb? Is that supposed to mean something?_

_**Rammy says:** My way of saying baby o 3o_

_**Skate says:** You're just trying to confuse me, aren't you?_

_**Rammy says:** Depends._

_**Skate says:** On?_

_**Rammy says:** Am I succeeding? 8D_

Sasuke snorted despite himself, telling his friend that, yes, he was succeeding on confusing him. Not that it was all that hard. The chatspeak was new to him, he'd never really had a need to talk to anyone else on the internet before.

_**Rammy says:** Oh, hey, cool! You have a cam!_

_**Skate says:** I do?_

_**Rammy says:** ...  
**Rammy says:** Uh, yeah.  
**Rammy says:** It must be inbuilt if you didn't know._

_**Skate says:** Oh! Hey, I always wondered what that thing above my screen was!_

_**Rammy says:** Wow, dude. Seriously. Are you both socially AND technologically inept? :P_

_**Skate says:** No! I just don't come on the computer very often._

_**Rammy says:** Whatever you say bb :B  
**Rammy says:** So hey, can I ask you a question?_

_**Skate says:** Sure._

_**Rammy says:** You don't have to answer.  
**Rammy says:** Just wondering when you found out._

_**Skate says:** Found out what?_

_**Rammy says:** You know..._

_**Skate says:** ...  
**Skate says:** That I was gay?_

_**Rammy says:** Well, yeah.  
**Rammy says:** I mean, like I told you before, I knew when I turned 12. It was weird and awkward, but at least I knew what I wanted._

_**Skate says:** Hmm... I don't really remember.  
**Skate says:** Recently, though. Maybe two years ago?  
**Skate says:** I went out with some girl in my class, but things were... kind of awkward. It didn't feel right.  
**Skate says:** So I talked to my brother about it (he's gay, too) and he said maybe I needed to change the scenery, so to speak.  
**Skate says:** So I went out with this one guy, and.. It wasn't necessarily GOOD, but better, you know?_

_**Rammy says:** Yeah, I know what you mean. It's weird waking up one morning and finding yourself in love with your best friend, heh. _

_**Skate says:** You fell in love with your best friend? _

He winced at that. He'd never had a friend to compare this with, but he imagined that would cause a strain on the friendship, so to speak. Knowing you were gay and hot for your friend, while they were either straight or gay, but didn't feel the same way.

_**Rammy says:** It was brief, but yeah. I had the hots for him for a while.  
**Rammy says:** ...  
**Rammy says:** Okay, so maybe not brief, because three years definitely isn't brief, but I never told him. He knows I'm gay, but he's very much into the ladies, so...  
**Rammy says:** We're still good friends, which I think might not have been the case if I'd admitted how I felt. I'm glad I didn't. He's someone I really rely on. _

_**Skate says:** Must be nice.  
**Skate says:** Having someone, I mean._

_**Rammy says:** Come on, Skate, you can't honestly make me think I'm the only person you've ever opened up to._

The raven thought about that for a few seconds, thinking back on all the years he could remember, and then nodding slowly.

_**Skate says:** You're right.  
**Skate says:** There was my cat.  
**Skate says:** Mr. Snooglepuff.  
**Skate says:** I didn't name him. _

_**Rammy says:** ...  
**Rammy says:** Seriously? No one?_

_**Skate says:** I told you I have social skills problems, all right. _

_**Rammy says:** Yeah, but... Sorry._

_**Skate says:** Why are you sorry?_

_**Rammy says:** I don't know.  
**Rammy says:** I guess for not appreciating what I have.  
**Rammy says:** You kind of make me feel bad for complaining about my friends all the time. _

_**Skate says:** I don't mind. I'm glad you confide in me. Makes me feel a little less lonely. _

_**Rammy says:** Still, kinda feel like an ass = _=_

_**Skate says:** Whatever. Don't worry about it._

_**Rammy says:** So... how can you not have ANY friends?  
**Rammy says:** You can't just blame that on being socially inept.  
**Rammy says:** You're doing fine with me._

_**Skate says:** You're patient._

_**Rammy says:** Not THAT patient. _

_**Skate says:** I guess it's partly my fault.  
**Skate says:** I don't make it particularly easy to be my friend, but it's because I know what people are after._

_**Rammy says:** Oh? o _O  
**Rammy says:** That being?_

Sasuke didn't know how he felt about sharing that particular part of his life with Rammy. He didn't necessarily think it would change things between them, but he didn't like admitting that his money bothered him, especially when he didn't know what kind of lifestyle Rammy lived.

_**Rammy says:** Did I push too much? _

_**Skate says:** No, I just feel kind of guilty for it._

_**Rammy says:** Don't. I won't judge you.  
**Rammy says:** I promise.  
**Rammy says:** Scout's honour.  
**Rammy says:** Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Shake my bottom if I gotta... or stick my... you know, I'll leave that to your imagination._

Laughing as he shook his head, Sasuke quickly typed out a reply, still snickering.

_**Skate says:** Stick your what where, huh?  
**Skate says:** Pervert! I should report you._

_**Rammy says:** D: Don't report me!  
**Rammy says:** I'll be good! Promise! 0:)_

Leaning back in his seat, the raven scowled at the screen, wondering if it was really such a good idea to tell Rammy about himself. He figured it wouldn't hurt, and it'd give him an excuse to ask questions later. Ones Rammy wouldn't be able to back out of answering.

_**Skate says:** Don't judge, okay?_

_**Rammy says:** Already said I wouldn't. _

_**Skate says:** I'm pretty well off...  
**Skate says:** Like, REALLY well off...  
**Skate says:** And most people just like me for my money. They know what they can get being friends with me.  
**Skate says:** And the girls, well... Not to sound conceited, but you know how you called me a heartbreaker? It's pretty true. They're just after my looks, and my money.  
**Skate says: **I'm not down with that. Nobody treats me like a friend. I'm a bank account. _

_**Rammy says:** Shit...  
**Rammy says:** Sorry. That's... really not cool. _

_**Skate says:** Yeah. Kinda why I try and avoid people as much as possible. Thought the internet would be a good idea cause you don't know what I look like, and you didn't know until just now that I was rich, but we're friends anyway, you know?_

_**Rammy says:** Yeah :)  
**Rammy says:** I told you before I only have a few close friends, and that's the truth. I find people shallow and fickle, too. Two of them—including my best friend—go to school with me. The last one is my guardian. He's more a friend than a father figure, to be honest.  
**Rammy says:** They're all I need to stay happy. _

Ignoring how much that comment hurt—and more importantly, _why_ it hurt so much—Sasuke forced a smile he knew the other couldn't see, and started typing again.

_**Skate says:** It's nice they're so important to you. They're really lucky._

_**Rammy says:** I feel like I've said something to upset you.  
**Rammy says:** Have I?_

_**Skate says:** No. _

_**Rammy says:** Are you sure?  
**Rammy says:** It's not that you aren't a friend, Skate. I just don't know you well enough to rely on you as much as I do them.  
**Rammy says:** Give it time and you'll wish you could get rid of me :P_

That cheered the Uchiha up slightly, and he smiled, feeling like maybe it was true. Not the wishing he could get rid of Rammy part, but them ending up being good friends. It was weird. Almost five days with this guy and already he was hooked. Now he understood why everyone on Yahoo flailed and jumped on him when he signed on.

_**Skate says:** So, Rammy, got plans for the weekend?_

_**Rammy says:** Sort of. Best friend's coming over to play video games. He knows I'm glued to my computer on the weekends, but he likes coming by anyway. I think it's cause he enjoys the contents of my fridge. _

_**Skate says:** Haha, some friend._

_**Rammy says:** Hey, now, don't say that.  
**Rammy says:** He's a good one. He's the guy I secretly crushed on for three years.  
**Rammy says:** And it's not his fault he can't cook. His parents are never around, and he's pretty helpless in the kitchen.  
**Rammy says:** He ruined Jell-o.  
**Rammy says:** JELL-O, Skate! Who can ruin Jell-o?!_

_**Skate says:** Obviously, your friend XD_

_**Rammy says:** Haha, touche.  
**Rammy says:** You got plans for the weekend._

_**Skate says:** Yep._

_**Rammy says:** Oh? What are they?_

_**Skate says:** Talking to you.  
**Skate says:** As long as you're game. _

_**Rammy says:** Heh, I'll look forward to it -smirk-_

* * *

Things progressed quickly between Sasuke and his internet friend. By the time Friday rolled around, his mother was actually getting concerned with how much time he was spending on his computer. He found this somewhat odd, considering she never really noticed anything he did before. He supposed she might be worried he was going to get kidnapped.

Personally, the raven was more worried that they'd run out of things to talk about. That, and his phone bill. Whenever they weren't talking online, they were texting. It was almost ridiculous how enjoyable he found the other boy.

Though he'd admit to feeling somewhat bad. He felt like he was depriving him of hanging out with his other friends, but every time he brought it up, Rammy just brushed it off saying this wasn't any different from usual. He still hung out with his friends, he was good at multi-tasking.

As Friday rolled around, Sasuke counted down the end of classes, texting Rammy constantly throughout the day. He didn't want to hope, but he was beginning to feel like he was as important to his friend as the other was to him. It was a nice thought. Having friends—or in his case _a _friend—was fun.

He was headed for the exit when the final bell rang, his phone in hand as he finished off a text to Rammy. He was heading for his car when he bumped into someone, almost falling backwards and sending the person crashing forward. Looking up, he cursed as he saw who it was.

"Shit. Can't you text and walk at the same time, asshole!"

"You're the one who stopped in the middle of the way," Sasuke snapped, narrowing his eyes as Naruto glared back at him.

"Dude, let it go." Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm and started pulling him, the blond's phone chiming in his pocket.

"You're right. He's not worth my time." Reaching into his pocket, Naruto pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open, Sasuke glaring at his back as Itachi came towards him. The glare melted off his face, replaced by confusion.

"Itachi?"

"Hey Skate." The older Uchiha said as he pushed past Kiba, Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke noticed the blond freeze, but he paid no mind to it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Car wouldn't start on campus." Itachi informed his brother, his hands shoved in his pockets. "I bussed down here looking for a ride home."

"You could've bussed home," Sasuke replied dryly, leading the way to his car.

"I could have, but I preferred this. I don't often get to bother you, Skate."

"Right." Getting behind the wheel, the youngest Uchiha pulled out of the parking lot once his brother was buckled in and drove home as quickly as the speed limit allowed. He didn't want to be in the car with his brother any longer than he had to be.

Once they arrived, he parked in his usual spot and hastened to the door, rushing into the house and up to his room, slamming and locking his door. Once he was safe, he let out a deep sigh and sank to the ground, resting back against his door.

Realizing he was alone again, he quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and opened it, frowning slightly. Rammy hadn't responded.

"Maybe he's waiting for me on MSN." He let out a grunt as he got to his feet, walking to his computer and booting it up, dropping his phone on his desk and falling into his chair. Once the welcome screen dissolved into his background, he opened MSN and logged on.

No Rammy.

"Huh. Maybe he got held up or something. Whatever, that's fine. I can wait." He clicked on the other's name, sending him an offline message.

_**Skate says:** Beat you home :P_

He opened his internet browser out of boredom, clicking on a game site Rammy had sent him and playing Solitaire Showdown with a random person. He was winning, for the most part, but his eyes kept shifting down to the MSN window. Rammy still wasn't online.

He quickly got bored with that and logged out, grabbing his phone and checking it again. Still nothing. He flipped it open and went to his messages, clicking on Rammy's name.

_To Rammy: Hey, did you get my last text? I'm home now :P Beat you there._

He closed his phone once the message sent and waited. Still nothing. Ten minutes passed. Twenty. Thirty. By that time, he was starting to worry. What had happened to him? Had he maybe gotten hurt on his way home? Even if he was talking to someone, he usually sent Sasuke a quick text to let him know.

"Foxy. She would know." He didn't know if that was true, but he quickly logged onto the Yahoo chatrooms and clicked on the first one he found. Instantly, he became aware of two things. Conversations exploded like they usually do, and amidst all the talking people, a single action caught his eye.

_****Rah-rah-ramen** has logged out**_

Sasuke felt a sharp stab to his heart as he saw that, and he couldn't decide whether he was depressed by it, or insanely angry. Rammy was ignoring him! They'd been fine until Sasuke's last text, and all of a sudden, Rammy was ignoring him! What the fuck was up with that?!

_Maybe I did something. _A sick feeling of dread worked its way through his chest, and he brought one hand up to clutch the front of his shirt. Had he said something wrong? Taken a joke too far? He couldn't think of anything that he may have done.

So why was Rammy suddenly ignoring him?! That was just way below the damn belt! If he'd upset him, all the other had to do was _tell_ him! Not ignore him and expect him to just move on!

Grabbing his phone angrily off his desk, he jabbed the keys harshly until he got a new message opened, then forced himself to calm down. He didn't want to send an angry message, that wouldn't help.

_To Rammy: So I take it I did something wrong. Whatever it is, I'm sorry. I just wish you'd tell me what it was instead of avoiding me... Guess we're not going to be talking this weekend... See you. _

He snapped his phone shut once the message sent and went to lie on his bed. This really, _really_ sucked.

* * *

Naruto ignored his phone as it went off again, sitting in his desk chair with both hands folded together and pressed against his mouth. He stared at the screen intently, his eyes focussed on a single offline message he'd received from Skate.

... Or Sasuke.

He honestly couldn't believe it. He didn't _want _to believe it. The person he'd been talking to—_happily_ talking to—for the past week and a half was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. The biggest damn prick in his school.

_How had this happened to him?!_

He was usually _such_ a good judge of character, able to tell within the first five minutes of a conversation whether he'd get along with the other person or not. And he and Skate... Sasuke... they'd hit it off so well. Almost as if they'd been friends forever.

"Fuck," he whispered to himself, continuing to stare at the other's offline message.

How had he ended up being internet friends with Sasuke Uchiha, of all people? The guy was a stupid, conceited, asshole of a character! So how had he weaseled his way into Naruto's perfectly happy little existence?

The blond frowned as he went over all the names he'd just called Sasuke, trying to attribute them to the Sasuke he talked to online. That Sasuke wasn't an asshole, he was... quiet. Almost shy, even. And lonely. Very lonely. He didn't trust people very much, and he didn't think highly of himself.

His frown deepened as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and thinking more about the vulnerable Sasuke he'd met online. He knew for sure it was Sasuke, it had to be. Kiba had been teaching Sasuke how to text at the beginning of the week, and Skate had _just_ started texting. Naruto's phone had gone off seconds after the Uchiha had bumped into him today, and put away his own phone.

They both lived in Ontario.

They both had dark hair and eyes.

They both had older brothers.

They were both called Skate.

There was absolutely no way in hell it was that much of a coincidence. But then, even knowing it was Sasuke, why did he feel so guilty not talking to Skate? Why did he feel like he was abandoning an obviously very lonely and self-conscious friend?

_Because I am..._

He ran an annoyed hand through his hair, pushing away from his desk and stalking out of his room. Walking down the small corridor, he knocked on his guardian's door and entered before the other had even prompted him to do so. He was used to it by now.

"I have a question."

"I might have an answer." Iruka Umino lay on his stomach on his bed, surfing through channels on his television with term papers sitting beside him, waiting to be marked. Naruto always applauded his guardian's ability to multi-task to such a level.

"If there's this guy, and he's an asshole, like, completely awful—"

"For argument's sake, let's call him Sasuke."

Naruto ignored his interruption, continuing, "And then one day, you find out that he's also another person. A really lonely and self-conscious, kind of socially inept person—"

"Holy crap!" Naruto sighed, shaking his head at the wide-eyed looked Iruka was giving him, his finger frozen over the remote control, the channel now unchanging. "Is Sasuke Skate?!"

"It's about ninety-nine point nine percent plausible that Sasuke Uchiha and my internet friend Skate are the same person."

"Wow." Iruka sat up, turning off the television as he did so, and turned to face his somewhat-son completely. He frowned a little. "Does this mean you aren't going to speak to him anymore?"

"I don't know. I haven't texted back, and he caught me on Yahoo when I logged on to tell Fox I wouldn't be around this weekend, so he knows I'm avoiding him."

"That's not very nice of you." Iruka sighed, pulling his hairtie from his chocolate hair and running his free hand through it. "I know that you and Sasuke have had your differences in the past, but you seemed to really get along with Skate. He was all I heard about this entire week, Naruto."

"I know," he whispered. "But he's Sasuke. I can't... think of him the same way anymore."

"Even though you now know that the one you see at school isn't the _real_ Sasuke?" Iruka gave him a meaningful look. "Don't you think it's unfair to judge him for how he treats you there, with his defenses up, when you've seen what kind of person he can actually be given the right environment?"

"I don't... know." Naruto sighed, leaning back against the doorframe and slamming his head backwards against the wood, annoyed. "God, this is all so damn complicated. I want to stay friends with Skate, but I can't _stand _Sasuke."

"You've proven in that same sentence that you _can_ stand Sasuke. You actually really like him."

"That's not the same thing." Naruto growled, rubbing his head with both hands, as if it would help him think better.

"Fine, let's look at it this way, then," Iruka shifted so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, now. "If you'd never found out Skate was Sasuke, would you have continued talking to him."

"Yeah, probably," he muttered.

"So forget you ever found out." Iruka shrugged. "Or, if you're still unsure, just think about everything you know about the _real_ Sasuke. The lonely, rich kid who just wants to have a friend who likes him for who he is."

The blond grimaced slightly, finding that to be harsh. It was only harsh because it was true. Sasuke was lonely... lonelier than Naruto had ever realized before. He was self-conscious, and shy, and _gay_—yeah, _that_ had been a new one!

Taking all those things into consideration, could he really leave Sasuke alone like that? Would he pretty much destroy whatever odd quirk had convinced Sasuke to want to seek out a friend? What if he single-handedly caused the raven to be even more anti-social than ever before? So what if he was an asshole at school, he was always really nice to Naruto online, right?

"Fuck."

"Hey, hey, none of that!" Iruka called after Naruto as the blond headed back to his room. He closed his bedroom door, leaning his head against it and closing his eyes. God, he hoped he didn't regret this. Banging his head once against the wooden door, he turned and stalked back over to his computer, changing his MSN status to 'online' instead of 'appear offline,' like it had been for almost an hour.

"Be civil. He doesn't know who you are, and you guys are still friends. Sort of." Sighing, he started typing.

_**Rammy says:** Hey, you totally did kick my ass home. I got stuck in killer traffic, it was insane. _

He waited. Two minutes passed with no reply. He grabbed his phone, flipping it open and reading the last text Sasuke had sent him. He winced when he saw it, feeling even more guilty.

_From Skate: So I take it I did something wrong. Whatever it is, I'm sorry. I just wish you'd tell me what it was instead of avoiding me... Guess we're not going to be talking this weekend... See you._

_To Skate: What? o _O What are you talking about? I was stuck in traffic, and my phone died. I didn't get your last text. Sorry if it seemed like I was avoiding you._

His finger hovered over send, but he figured it would be best to lie. Telling Sasuke who he was right now probably wasn't the best idea in the world. Taking a deep breath and holding it, he sent the text then slammed his phone shut, as if to try and convince himself he never had.

A minute later, a new message popped up on MSN.

_**Skate says:** Liar._

_**Rammy says:** Whaaaat? o _O Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about. What did I do?_

_**Skate says:** I saw you on Yahoo._

_**Rammy says:** I just got home...  
**Rammy says:** I'm sorry I didn't reply to your text, my phone died.  
**Rammy says:** And afternoon traffic was heavier than usual today.  
**Rammy says:** Why would I be ignoring you? What could you possibly have done for me to be avoiding you, doofus? :B_

_**Skate says:** I saw you log off Yahoo._

_**Rammy says:** Hang for a sec._

Naruto leaned back in his chair, slowly thinking of how many steps it took to get to Iruka's room. He mentally asked him a question, and then answered himself, then slowly returned to his room and mentally sat down. Leaning forward again, he started typing.

_**Rammy says:** My guardian was using the computer. I have it set to automatically log me into the chatrooms when it boots up, so he always logs me right out when it happens. You probably saw that when you went. _

_**Skate says:** Really?_

_**Rammy says:** Really.  
**Rammy says:** Haha, come on, dude, why would I be avoiding you?  
**Rammy says:** It's not like you did anything -pokes- _

_**Skate says:** Sorry._

_**Rammy says:** For what?_

_**Skate says:** Calling you a liar.  
**Skate says:** Fuck, I feel like shit._

_**Rammy says:** Don't worry about it. We both know you're socially inept -pat pat- _

_**Skate says:** Heh, right :)  
**Skate says:** Thanks for putting up with me. _

Naruto winced at that, wondering if he really _was_ going to be able to fake his way through this, but so far, he wasn't having any problems. It was almost like he'd never found out it was Sasuke at all, even though an annoying chibi version of himself was running around near the back of his brain, hitting pots and pans together while yelling Sasuke's name. He chose to ignore it.

_**Rammy says:** Of course. That's what friends are for, right? c:_

_**Skate says:** Right :)  
**Skate says:** Wanna know something you'll probably laugh at?_

_**Rammy says:** I probably will, but sure :P_

_**Skate says:** I felt a huge emptiness in my chest when I thought you'd ditched me. _

Guilt washed over Naruto like he was bathing in it. Was Sasuke Uchiha really _that_ lonely? Seriously? Had the blond almost destroyed someone he hated simply because the other boy was misunderstood?

_**Rammy says:** I'm sorry._

_**Skate says:** Why are YOU sorry?  
**Skate says:** Because you're laughing, aren't you? -glares-_

_**Rammy says:** Haha, right. You caught me. _

It hurt. Naruto didn't know guilt could hurt this much. He felt like shit. Absolute and utter shit. If he could, he would take it all back. How had he never noticed before that Sasuke's attitude at school was just a mask to hide how he really felt?

_**Skate says:** You okay? You're acting a little off...  
**Skate says:** I'm sorry if I upset you._

_**Rammy says:** Asshole -flicks-  
**Rammy says:** Stop saying sorry.  
**Rammy says:** You didn't upset me. I just feel bad that I made you think I was avoiding you.  
**Rammy says:** Blerg  
**Rammy says:** dfkljgldkjg;alrjg;alerjg_

_**Skate says:** O_o um... okay... _

_**Rammy says:** 8D  
**Rammy says:** Haha. _

_**Skate says:** You're weird, lol. _

_**Rammy says:** Spank you._

_**Skate says:** -bends over- Promise? -smirk-_

"Holy shit, Sasuke is _such_ a pervert." He laughed, shaking his head as he replied.

_**Rammy says:** -pats firm bottom, pinching each cheek lightly to check for ripeness before smacking it hard- _

_**Skate says:** HAHAHA! You perv! _

_**Rammy says:** It's true Cx And you love me for it o 3o_

_**Skate says:** Uh huh. Sure, sure. _

Naruto bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth as his fingers tapped lightly on the keys, the pressure not hard enough to actually cause the letters to appear.

_**Rammy says:** Hey?_

_**Skate says:** Yeah?_

_**Rammy says:** Are you... would you call yourself lonely? _

He scowled at the sentence as he re-read it on the screen, feeling like he could have worded it better. Too late now. All he could do was wait.

_**Skate says:** Yeah. I guess. My best friend is someone I've never met and who I talk to through a computer. Wouldn't you consider that kind of lonely?  
**Skate says:** Or just pathetic?_

_**Rammy says:** That's not pathetic at all -hard flick-  
**Rammy says:** But yeah... lonely.  
**Rammy says:** Sorry._

_**Skate says:** Why do you keep apologizing? It's confusing me._

_**Rammy says:** Not hard to do, newb 8D_

_**Skate says:** Heh, shut up. _

"Well, he certainly _sounds_ like Sasuke." Naruto sighed. "Figures I'd get a new best friend and he'd end up being the school asshole." He started typing again when his eyes caught an icon beside the other's name, something clicking in his head.

_**Rammy says:** Can I ask a favour?_

_**Skate says:** I guess. Depends what it is, though._

_**Rammy says:** I know you probably won't really want to, but would you mind camming?  
**Rammy says:** It's not really fair because I don't have one, but I think it'd be kinda cool? Maybe?  
**Rammy says:** I'm not very photogenic, but if you let me block out my name, address and picture, I'll send you a scan of my driver's license to prove I'm actually an 18 year old 8D_

He waited, seeing no activity from the other side of the conversation. He wondered if maybe he'd pushed too hard. After all, he usually wasn't like this. He was just somewhat desperate to have something confirmed.

_**Rammy says:** Sa_

"Oh fuck." Naruto tensed as he exhaled sharply, staring at his cursor as it stayed frozen after the "a," what he'd been about to type still in his own private window, and luckily not having been sent.

He'd almost written "Sasuke."

He quickly erased the "a" and continued with what he'd been _trying_ to say.

_**Rammy says:** Skate?_

_**Skate says:** I'm trying to figure out how the cam works._

_**Rammy says:** Haha! Awwu, is that all? Here, I'll do it. _

**_-You have asked to start viewing webcam. __Cancel__-_**

_**Skate says:** You have to send me your license._

**_-Skate has accepted the invitation-_**

_**Rammy says:** Okay, give me a sec to scan it. _

_**Skate says:** Okay. _

Naruto reached over and dug his wallet out of his school bag, pulling out his license as he glanced at the screen. The connection was still being established, so he put his license face down on his three-in-one printer and hit the scan button.

_**Rammy says:** I'm gonna minimize your window until it's scanned, just to make things fair for you :P _

He did so without bothering to wait for a response. He was too worried he was going to see Sasuke Uchiha's face, even though he was almost one hundred percent sure it was going to be him.

Opening Photoshop, Naruto quickly blocked out his picture, his name, and his address, leaving his birthday and license number. He didn't think the Uchiha would have the means to track him down via that.

Taking a deep breath once the file was saved, he clenched his eyes shut as he hit his mouse button, and then peeked open one eye.

Sure enough, the slightly embarrassed and shy looking person on the other side of the computer was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

How could this _possibly_ be his life?

* * *

**Eff you FF and your inability to do what I say -angry-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Words cannot express my frustration at not being able to use less-than/more-than! IT IS REALLY ANNOYING! Why does FF not allow that ANYWAY?!**

**Disclaimer: Did you know restraining orders don't expire? Because I sure didn't and only found out when the cops came to drag me away from Masashi Kishimoto's house...**

* * *

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to avoid looking at the bottom right hand corner of his screen where a rather unattractive image of himself was reflected back at him. God, was he really that fucking _pale_?

And what the hell was taking Rammy so long?! Wasn't he the one who'd asked for him to come on cam, and now he was doing God knew what! Well, he was scanning his license, but still!

He glanced back at the screen, re-reading the other's last message, and his own reply to it before leaning back in his chair a little bit.

_**Rammy says:** I'm gonna minimize your window until it's scanned, just to make things fair for you :P_

_**Skate says:** You're still gonna see me before I see you. So unfair :( Heh_

_**Rammy says:** Wow..._

**_-Rammy has sent you a file. __Accept __Decline__-_**

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke clicked on it and watched as the download bar moved. Once the file was received, he opened it.

As promised, he didn't have much to work with, but he could see just the barest hint of blond hair at the top of the picture part of the license, and he nodded when his eyes caught the birth date. Either Rammy had stolen someone's license, or he was who he said he was.

Sasuke felt more inclined to believe he was telling the truth.

_**Skate says:** How come I don't get a picture? You get me on cam!_

_**Rammy says:** I'm really not photogenic at all. If you EVER find out what I look like... it's in person. _

"Well that's not very fair." He scowled a little bit.

_**Rammy says:** Whoa, you have a mic, too!_

_**Skate says:** What?_

_**Rammy says:** I heard you speak XD _

"Seriously?"

_**Rammy says:** Yeah, seriously :P  
**Rammy says:** Heh, now you can just talk, and–for once–you'll be faster than me 8D_

"Asshole." Sasuke snorted, shaking his head. A smile forced itself onto his face, despite his best efforts.

_**Rammy says:** Wow..._

"Wow what?" The smile faded and he glared, crossing his arms and using his left foot to rotate his chair from side to side ever so slightly.

_**Rammy says:** You have a gorgeous smile.  
**Rammy says:** I never would've guessed that. _

Sasuke scowled, but only because he was embarrassed and didn't know how to handle that. He could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks, and cursed internally as he saw it on the webcam. He would just deny it if Rammy called him on it.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

_**Rammy says:** Awwu Dx Don't be embarrassed! _

"I'm not embarrassed!" he snapped, feeling defensive all of a sudden.

A knock sounded at his door before the knob was tried. As if he _hadn't_ been locking his door all week. He rolled his eyes, turning his chair slightly.

"Honey, are you, er... talking to yourself?"

"No!" It came out harsher than he'd meant it to, and he cursed internally again. His mother was going to chew him out if he wasn't careful. "No, I'm not. I just found out I have a microphone in my computer. I'm talking to Rammy."

"Ah, okay... Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay, thanks." He listened to her hesitant steps as they disappeared down the corridor, turning back to his screen and reading the messages he'd missed.

_**Rammy says:** You're actually really cute when you're embarrassed.  
**Rammy says:** But even cuter when you smile c:  
**Rammy says:** Brother?_

"No, it was my mom."

_**Rammy says:** Ah, I see.  
**Rammy says:** Do you have to go? D:  
**Rammy says:** Don't leave me! -clingsnuggle- _

Sasuke snorted. "Moron. She just said dinner was almost ready. I'll be around for a little while longer."

_**Rammy says:** Good bb o 3o Because I'm not quite done staring at you yet * _*_

Snorting once more, he tapped his index finger on his desk, staring at himself in the webcam. He didn't see what was so appealing. He'd never really understood why people always found him so attractive. He felt he was way too pale, and his hair never did what he wanted it to. And his nose was crooked. He fucking _hated_ his nose!

"Can I ask you something?"

_**Rammy says:** Are you using your question?_

Sasuke laughed, shaking his head. "No! I'll tell you when I use it."

_**Rammy says:** Mouuuu :c Fine!  
**Rammy says:** What's the question?_

"What's so attractive about me?" The second the words came out, he realized how wrong they sounded. Like he was, first of all, conceited, and second of all, saying that Rammy found him attractive when he didn't necessarily know that that was the case.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly as the other began to type. "I was just—what I mean was..." he scowled, trying to find the words, but unable to. It was frustrating.

_**Rammy says:** Don't worry. I know what you mean.  
**Rammy says:** I guess... don't take this as an insult, okay?_

"Okay," he said warily.

_**Rammy says:** You're kind of like a vampire._

Sasuke snorted.

_**Rammy says:** I'm not done!  
**Rammy says:** You know how vampires are all, like... mysterious and dark and broody and handsome and all?_

"Don't know about the handsome bit, but sure."

_**Rammy says:** Well, you kind of have that air about you, yanno? Like, you've got this mysterious aura around you, and your skin is really pale and your hair and eyes are all dark...  
**Rammy says:** I don't know. It's appealing.  
**Rammy says:** You're hot c:  
**Rammy says:** And now we're going to move on and pretend I didn't say that._

Laughing, Sasuke nodded. "Okay. How was school today?"

_**Rammy says:** Ugh, long. But you should know, I was texting you throughout the day :P_

"This is true. I find the texting helps time pass more quickly, though."

_**Rammy says:** Yeah, it used to.  
**Rammy says:** But after doing it for years, it stops helping.  
**Rammy says:** Though you ARE entertaining, if that's any consolation. _

"Hn." Sasuke played with a loose thread on his pants, not quite sure what to say to that. He found it was easier when he was just typing, but as he was so much slower than Rammy, it was better to just talk. Still, he wasn't sure he was all that pleased to have the webcam on.

Rammy didn't say anything for a while, and Sasuke didn't know _what_ to say, so he just sat there playing with his pants, pulling at the thread and causing a small hole to appear. He frowned, displeased, but figured he could always get his mother to sew it up. And it was on the cuff, anyway, so it wasn't a huge deal. Not like anyone looked at the bottom of his pants or anything.

A knock at the door caused him to jump, and he turned to look at it. "Yeah?"

"Dinner's ready."

"All right, coming." He rubbed the back of his head as he stood up, walking to his door and unlocking it. He trudged down the corridor, hands in his pockets, and made his way downstairs. Itachi was already eating by the time he got to the table, and he snorted at how gluttonous he was.

Dinner took place in silence, like every other night, thought Itachi seemed to be a bit less annoying than usual. Sasuke guessed he had a big exam or a paper coming up. He was generally subdued when he had something big looming.

Sasuke put his dishes in the sink and was heading back to his room when his mother called for him to do his homework. He yelled back that he was taking a shower first, and then closed his bedroom door. Sighing and stretching slightly, he pulled his shirt off and threw it onto his bed, unbuttoning his pants before pulling them down to his ankles and stepping out of them. Curling the toes of his left foot against the denim, he jerked his foot up and caught the pants in his hands, throwing them towards his hamper. He yanked his shirt off the bed and sent it in the same direction. He had his boxers down to his knees when a flash out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned his head. He blinked as he noticed his MSN window, and cursed as he realized he'd forgotten to tell Rammy he'd gone to dinner.

_That's okay, he'd have known. I was on ca—_

His thought cut off midway, his eyes widening slightly as he bolted for his computer, almost tripping because his boxers were at his ankles, now. He stepped out of them and leaned over the back of his chair, reading what Rammy had written.

He'd just realized why his screen had flickered. Rammy had closed the webcam.

_**Rammy says:** Dinner time?  
**Rammy says:** Hey, did you forget about me? D:  
**Rammy says:** You're walking awayyyyyy T.T  
**Rammy says:** How dare you forget someone as awesome as me!  
**Rammy says:** ... Dude...  
**Rammy says:** Um, Skate..._

**_-You have stopped sending webcam-_**

_**Rammy says:** You have no idea how fucking hard it was for me to do that! APPRECIATE IT!_

His hands shaking, both with embarrassment and nervousness, Sasuke began typing back.

_**Skate says:** Shit! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry! I completely forgot we were camming! I'm so sorry! Shit!  
**Skate says:** I didn't mean for you to see that.  
**Skate says:** Fuck!_

_**Rammy says:** Chill out, dude. It's fine.  
**Rammy says:** Where in the above conversation did I say I didn't enjoy the show? 8D _

Sasuke felt a deep flush creeping up the back of his neck at those words, but chose to ignore them as he typed back.

_**Skate says:** I have to go shower.  
**Skate says:** Then it's homework time :(_

_**Rammy says:** Ah. I should probably go eat, anyway. I'll be around doing homeworkings afterwards, as well. So whenever you wanna talk, poke me.  
**Rammy says:** Have a good shower bb o 3o_

_**Skate says:** -snort- Are you like this with everyone you meet?_

_**Rammy says:** Mmm, no. Just the ones I like C:  
**Rammy says:** And the ones who strip in front of me 8D_

_**Skate says:** BYE!_

He stomped out of his room in his bathrobe, trying to hide his embarrassment with anger, even though he knew it wasn't working. He was just thankful Itachi was too distracted to notice how utterly mortified he was.

It wasn't until he was in the shower that the full effect of Rammy's words hit him. He bit his lip, leaning against the wall and letting the hot water sear his skin. Rammy found him attractive. And the other had enjoyed watching him undress.

As sick and twisted as it was... Sasuke was glad. Really glad. It was weird, but even though he didn't know Rammy very well yet... he was pretty sure he might be starting to fall for him...

* * *

"Iruka..." Naruto called thoughtfully across the kitchen five days later. He sat with his head resting against his left fist, his right hand lifting ramen noodles out of his bowl with chopsticks, but making no attempt to bring them towards his mouth. He just let them fall back into the bowl and repeated the process.

"What is it?" He inquired from the fridge. The older man was frowning at its contents, trying to find something edible, though both he and Naruto knew he'd eventually sigh in defeat and grab a pack of ramen, just like the blond teenager.

"I think..." He trailed off, frowning down at his food.

"If you're not going to eat that, I'll take it."

The blond's eyes rose slowly to level Iruka with a glare that promised him certain death if he even _attempted_ to touch his food. The brunet went back to inspecting the contents of the fridge.

"So, you're thinking. About?"

Sighing, he pushed the bowl away from himself, but sent another glare Iruka's way when the older man thought that was an invitation. He finally sighed and just went to get his own packet of ramen to make.

"Sasuke."

"Ah." Iruka got some water boiling on the stove, then turned to lean back against the counter, crossing his arms. "He's all I seem to hear about from you these days. Have you still not told Kiba and Sakura that he's your internet buddy?"

"No." He mumbled, poking at his bowl absentmindedly. "I can't tell them. They'll flip out. Maybe even get mad at me for falling for such an asshole."

He folded his arms on top of the table, resting his chin on them as Iruka's left eyebrow slowly rose. Naruto blinked, wondering why he was looking at him like that.

"'Falling for such an asshole'?"

"Oh." Naruto winced. "Yeah. That was—kind of where I was going with this conversation," he admitted quietly.

Iruka moved to grab all the knives out of the wooden block they sat in, shoving them all into the cutlery drawer without a word, Naruto watching him, and waiting patiently. The older man then moved around the kitchen, picking up anything sharp, or deemed possible of being a weapon, putting them all inside the same drawer. Doing a final sweep with his eyes, he nodded, satisfied, and then closed the drawer, turning around to stand in front of it.

"All right. Hit me."

"I could always throw my ramen at you, you know. Scald you."

"You'd never sacrifice ramen." Iruka smiled slightly, quite certain of this. "So, start talking."

"It's always less fun when I don't have the option of threatening you when you say something I don't like."

"Yes, but I like my internal organ whole and not pierced through with random sharp objects." The brunet said dryly. "Every time we have some kind of meaningful conversation, I end up injured."

"That's not true!" Naruto insisted defensively. "There was that one time. Oh, and-and that other time!" He pointed his finger at Iruka. "And that last time two weeks ago when we first talked about Sasuke!"

"Fair. But compared to the number of times I've been injured, I'm not taking that risk. Start talking before I decide my health is more important."

Sighing, the blond slammed his head against the table, not wanting to have this conversation, yet _wanting _to have it at the same time. He needed to talk to _somebody_ before his head exploded.

"It's complicated," he muttered. "I mean, I think... I really like him, all right. But only online. He's an asshole at school, but online he's so..."

"It's because he doesn't wear his mask online." Iruka crossed his arms, eyeing his water and wondering if it would be safe to step away from the drawer to dump his noodles into it.

"I know that." Naruto's head rose. "I know, but I just... I like him, and I think—I think he might like me, too." He winced. "Or _Rammy_, at least."

"Well, you guys have been talking for how long?"

"I don't know, like... two weeks? Almost three?"

"Hm." Iruka frowned, staring at the floor.

Both of them were silent for a long while, the only sound that of a clock ticking in the hallway and the boiling water. Naruto kept his eyes locked on Iruka, waiting for his guardian to tell him what to do. Instead, the brunet just turned away from the drawer, ripped open his pack of ramen, and dumped the noodles and broth powder into the boiling water in the saucepan.

"Well?" The blond asked impatiently.

"Well what?"

"See, _this_ is why I throw things at you!" Naruto threw his arms in the air out of frustration. "I'm asking you for _advice_ here! Help me out!"

"I honestly don't know what you should do, Naruto." Iruka sighed. "Maybe... Maybe it's time to tell him who you are."

"No. No, absolutely not." The blond shook his head. "No way. I'm not—I can't tell him!" He leaned back in his chair, tugging at his hair before standing up. He grabbed his bowl and stalked out of the room with it, ignoring Iruka's worried gaze.

Whenever it came to things like this, the older man was no help. Naruto suspected he did it on purpose because he wanted the blond to make his own decisions. But still, at a time like this, he _needed_ help.

_I'll just watch some porn or something,_ he decided as he slammed his bedroom door and flipped on his computer. He nibbled away at his ramen as it booted up, and then minimized all the windows that appeared once the screen loaded. He'd set his computer to automatically log him into his MSN and Yahoo messengers, but no one was on right now—which was normal, since his friends lived in different time zones except for one, who was probably still sleeping. He opened up Firefox and clicked on a link in the top left-hand corner. He'd added a direct link to his favourite porn site there months ago, because it was easier than constantly scrolling through his bookmarks for it.

Making sure his door was locked, he raised his hips off his chair and yanked down his pants, bunching them up and putting them on top of his thighs. He needed something to clean his mess up with later.

He scrolled through the videos until he found one with a blond and brunet fucking. He scowled slightly when he noticed it was the blond taking it up the ass, but he didn't have the patience to be picky. Turning his speakers up, he settled back in his chair, his eyes locked on the image as moans blasted from his computer. He watched the two bodies writhing on his screen, his right hand moving down between his legs.

As the thrusting on the screen grew faster, so did his hand, his breathing becoming laboured as his hips started bucking off the seat slightly. He let out a grunt, licking his dry lips and beginning to move his hand faster when he flat out jumped out of his skin.

Someone had just messaged him from MSN, the sound blasting out of his speakers and scaring the unholy shit out of him. He quickly minimized the image of the two men fucking, and frowned when he saw who it was, wiping his hand on his sweatpants before shifting forward.

"Sasuke?" he asked confused, and then started typing.

_**Skate says:** Good morning._

_**Rammy says:** Hey... you're... are you on appear offline? o _O_

_**Skate says:** Huh? Oh. I must've hit a wrong button._

Naruto winced and hit a button on his laptop to mute his sound as the corner of his screen popped up, informing him Skate had just signed in. Now he remembered why his sound was always off.

_**Skate says:** How are you doing today?_

_**Rammy says:** Honestly, kinda blah.  
**Rammy says:** I'm kind of confused about something and I tried to get help from my guardian.  
**Rammy says:** Total bust._

_**Skate says:** I'm sorry.  
**Skate says:** Can I help?_

_**Rammy says:** Thanks c: But it's okay, I got it._

"Yeah, like you can help when you're the problem." He snorted, leaning back in his seat.

_**Skate says:** I'm sorry.  
**Skate says:** Can I help you keep your mind off it?_

_**Rammy says:** Haha, sure you can._

The blond's brows furrowed slightly as he stared at his own words. He bit his bottom lip, wondering how good of an idea this would be.

_**Skate says:** How can I help? :)_

Looking down at his keys, almost unable to believe he was about to do this, he typed out his next message, refusing to look at the screen until the enter button had been pressed.

* * *

Sasuke frowned in confusion as he read his friend's next words, not entirely sure he knew what they meant, but having a fair guess.

_**Rammy says:** Well... Honestly, I was just watching porn ^_^;;  
**Rammy says:** But uh... Cybering, I guess, would be kinda...  
**Rammy says:** You don't have to. I mean, obviously. Just...  
**Rammy says:** I'm a pervert. Sex keeps my mind off things.  
**Rammy says:** But... forget it, never mind.  
**Rammy says:** I was just buggin' 8D_

Though he was almost positive he knew what Rammy was asking of him, he didn't want to guess and be wrong, so he opened up Firefox and quickly typed in a search engine. Once there, he typed the word "cybering" and hit enter.

The screen that came up had the words "cyber sex" bolded, along with an explanation underneath. He mumbled the words aloud as he read, finding that his assumptions had been correct.

_**Skate says:** So it's like... phone sex only minus the phone...?_

_**Rammy says:** HAHA! Noooooo! It's like role-play XD  
**Rammy says:** Like,  
**Rammy says:** I laugh darkly as you wiggle uncomfortably beneath me, trapping your hands above your head and biting at your neck gently.  
**Rammy says:** Only, you know, not as lame._

Sasuke was embarrassed. _Really_ fucking embarrassed. Not because of what Rammy had said. Not because Rammy had asked them to cyber. Not even because he'd never known this sort of thing actually _happened_.

No. Sasuke Uchiha was embarrassed because the thought of having cyber sex with Rammy turned him on so much that his cock actually twitched.

"Jesus H. Christ," he breathed, covering his mouth with one hand.

_**Rammy says:** Ahhhh, I freaked you out! Dx  
**Rammy says:** Ignore what I said!_

_**Skate says:** No, you didn't freak me out.  
**Skate says:** That..._

_**Rammy says:** Hm?_

_**Skate says:** That actually sounds..._

_**Rammy says:** Sounds...? Like?_

_**Skate says:** Kinda fun...  
**Skate says:** You know... if you really wanted to do it. _

_**Rammy says:** ...  
**Rammy says:** Seriously?  
**Rammy says:** Skate, you perv 8D _

"Oh, what, so you were just fucking messing with me?!" Sasuke shouted angrily at his computer, his libido seeming to shrivel up and die. Fuck!

_**Rammy says:** But I'm glad you are c:  
**Rammy says:** Cause, yeah... If you're cool with it... I'd like that. _

And instantly, his libido was back to full force. Only his brain froze. How the fuck was he supposed to do this?! He didn't even know the first thing about cyber sex, and here he was offering to do it with Rammy? What if he made a fool of himself?!

_**Rammy says:** You're probably freaking out over sucking, aren't you?  
**Rammy says:** And I don't mean the cock kind of sucking o 3o_

_**Skate says:** Heh, how do you know me so well?_

_**Rammy says:** Cause I'm your best friend Cx _

_**Skate says:** Right. Forgot about that :P_

_**Rammy says:** Asshole._

_**Skate says:** Dumbass. _

_**Rammy says:** So we gonna do this, or what? _

_**Skate says:** I guess. You start. I'll follow._

_**Rammy says:** Heh, try and keep up.  
**Rammy says:** Okay, starting. We're gonna do it by name cause... I don't think you're quite ready for the "I"s and "you"s version yet ;P _

_**Skate says:** Fair enough. _

_**Rammy says:** Rammy had been frustrated all day, and not only because he'd just found out that he'd forgotten to hand in an assignment, but because he'd woken up that morning to find Skate had left the house before him, and he hadn't even received a good bye kiss or anything before the other's departure. He noticed the other's car in the driveway as he pulled in, and smirked, ready to give his boyfriend a piece of his mind once he entered the house. _

Sasuke's heart gave a double thump in his chest as he read what the other had written. He knew it was fake, but seeing words like "kiss" and "boyfriend" were doing weird things to his chest. It felt nice. It felt... strangely fitting. Like he and Rammy _could_ potentially—one day—call each other that.

**_-Rammy has invited you to start sending webcam. __Accept __Decline__-_**

_**Rammy says:** (I need to see your reactions XD Please? C: hehe) _

**_-You have accepted the invitation-_**

He watched as the connection established, and bit his lips, trying to find what to reply with. He wasn't one for stories, really. In fact, he hated writing. But for Rammy... he would do this for Rammy.

_**Rammy says:** (Awuuu D: Don't look so distraught! It's just an RP -pat pat-) _

"I know, but I want you to have fun, idiot," he grunted, thankful he'd remembered the other could hear him. He was worried of what could have happened had he forgotten.

_**Rammy says:** (I'm talking to you, asshole. I'll have fun no matter what 8D)  
**Rammy says:** (Except if you try and top me. Then we might have problems D: )_

Snorting, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll remember that."

_**Skate says:** Skate saw the car in the driveway and opened the door. "You're back." _

_**Rammy says:** (...)  
**Rammy says:** (Wow... you're... wow...)_

"I told you I've never done this!" Sasuke growled, raking his hand through his hair.

_**Rammy says:** Okay, change of plans. Let's just start in the bedroom and use "I" and "you" okay?  
**Rammy says:** In retrospect, this might actually be easier for you._

"Okay. How so?"

_**Rammy says:** Well, just pretend I'm someone you're really attracted to, and we're about to have sex. Don't think about what to type, just... let it happen, I guess._

Sasuke had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying he _was_ attracted to Rammy. In some way, at least. He'd gotten happy when he'd read the word "boyfriend" so he definitely felt _something_ for the other boy.

_**Rammy says:** Okay so, I'll start again._

"No." Sasuke hadn't even realized the word had left _his_ lips until he saw his image on the screen move its own. Shit.

_**Rammy says:** No what?  
**Rammy says:** Ah, sorry. Guess it was worth a short, right?  
**Rammy says:** No worries, we'll talk about something else._

"No, that's not..." The raven licked his lips. "I want to try. Starting, I mean. I want to try."

_**Rammy says:** Oh? Okay. Go for it. I'll be rooting for ya o 3o_

He half-smiled, then took a deep breath, trying to think. He closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temples, rubbing them slightly. Rammy had said they would start in bed, so he imagined himself lying in bed, on his stomach, sleeping. Warm kisses trailing up his neck waking him up as a hand slowly caressed his left side. Hot breathing in his ear, then a whispered sentence forcing his mind out of unconsciousness.

He started typing.

_**Skate says:** I try so hard to stay asleep, but your warm kisses trailing up the side of my neck to my jaw force my mind to return to consciousness, despite my best efforts. I can feel your hand slowly moving down my side, the warmth seeping through my skin and causing tingling sensations to spread across my body. Your breath is hot against my ear as you nudge the end of your nose against my temple, whispering enticing words and promises in my ear in an attempt to wake me before another soft kiss is pressed against my neck. _

He felt somewhat satisfied with his paragraph, a small smile forcing itself onto his lips as he re-read it to himself. It wasn't necessarily sexy, but it was definitely making him horny imagining it.

_**Rammy says:** (...)_

"Was that bad?" The raven felt his stomach clench at the thought that his small fantasy might not have been as good to Rammy as it had been to him.

_**Rammy says:** (I... don't know what was more erotic.)  
**Rammy says:** (What you typed...)  
**Rammy says:** (Or the look on your face as you were imagining what to type.)_

Sasuke clenched his jaw, trying to ignore the heat he could feel rising towards his face. He smiled slightly, attempting to think of something cocky to say but his mind blanked out.

Shit.

_**Rammy says:** (You'll have to excuse me for a second.)_

"Why?"

_**Rammy says:** (I just came all over myself.)_

* * *

Time passed for the two teenagers as they continued their internet friendship. Two months had gone by before Sasuke even knew it, and as it did, he found himself improving in his role-playing skills. He could do them using names now, though Rammy seemed to prefer when they used the more personal "you" and "I" role-plays.

Though a majority of their time was spent having cyber sex, or role-playing in general, they still spoke about life just as often. Their role-plays were littered with brackets and links as the two carried on a normal conversations in the midst of their cyber selves having sex.

Their texting at school mostly consisted of just the sex, since each wanted to try and make the other pop a tent in class. More than once, Sasuke had excused himself feigning illness and running to the bathroom to rid himself of his little problem. It became clear to him that he was obviously much more easily affected by Rammy's words than the blond was by his.

It made him wonder sometimes if maybe his increasingly worrying attraction to Rammy was one-sided. Though they flirted a lot, and teased one another, he always felt like he was being held at arm's length. Like the blond wasn't letting him cross over that line where they would _have_ to talk about what, exactly, they were.

Ironically enough, the Uchiha wasn't even thinking of that the night he finally asked his friend about how he felt. It had started out like any other night. Rammy had sent him links to YouTube videos, and he'd just leaned back in his chair, watching them.

The one he was looking at now was particularly entertaining, and he chuckled slightly before switching windows to tell the blond on the other end what he thought of it.

_**Skate says:** That was the most retarded thing I've ever seen. I can't believe you made me waste my time on it. _

_**Rammy says:** Thought you might like that :D  
**Rammy says:** Admit you loved it.  
**Rammy says:** I wish I'd asked you to cam first.  
**Rammy says:** Check this one out._

He linked another video and Sasuke clicked it without hesitation, his screen suddenly overflowing with cock. He slammed on his speaker, barely turning it off before a loud moan reverberated through his room. He held his breath, waiting. Listening. Nothing happened, so he hadn't woken up his parents or Itachi.

Bodies writhed on his screen and he looked back at it, his eyes zeroing in on a couple at the back of the gay orgy. One of them was blond, and the other had dark hair close enough to Sasuke's. He watched them for a long while, wondering if that was what he and Rammy might look like if things ever... Well...

His hand had unconsciously moved down to between his legs, rubbing against the fabric. He had a tent within seconds and he forced himself to close the window. That wasn't a good place for him to go.

_**Skate says:** Thanks, asshole. Now I have a tent. I'm gonna stain my sweatpants._

_**Rammy says:** Awwuuuuu! Poor bb o 3o Take them off then.  
**Rammy says:** I have :P  
**Rammy says:** That video turns me on XD_

_**Skate says:** You disturb me sometimes, you know that?  
**Skate says:** But fine :P Off they come. _

_**Rammy says:** Dammit! And again, I forget to ask for the cam!  
**Rammy says:** Send me caaaaaam!_

_**Skate says:** You wish, perv._

_**Rammy says:** I do, actually XD S'why I asked for it. _

_**Skate says:** -snort- _

Sasuke stood up to strip out of his pants, throwing them into the hamper in the corner of his room. He was probably going to sleep naked again. He'd been doing that a lot lately, even though his vivid imagination made him have to change his sheets every morning. His parents were going to start complaining about his wasting water or something.

He snorted at the thought as he fell back into his seat, wondering what Rammy would say if he knew Sasuke had dreams of a blond-haired God fucking him into the mattress. The face was always blurred out, because he didn't know what he looked like, but that wasn't really the point, was it?

Biting his lip, his fingers hovered over the keyboard, the other not having said anything. He was probably watching another porny YouTube video, which was what prompted him to continue moving his fingers over the keys. He paused, and then hit enter.

He could always lie if he chickened out.

_**Skate says:** So, I thought of it. _

_**Rammy says:** Thought of what?_

_**Skate says:** My question._

_**Rammy says:** ..._

_**Skate says:** You owe me an answer to a question, remember? Because of your freakout months ago?_

_**Rammy says:** Oh... right.  
**Rammy says:** I was hoping you'd forgotten XD;;;; heh_

_**Skate says:** Nope :P Just thinking on it. Long and hard._

_**Rammy says:** Like your shaft._

Sasuke had to cover his mouth to muffle his laughter at that. He knew Rammy was trying to get out of answering whatever question he had in store for him, but that was still funny.

_**Skate says:** Just like it. But not the point. _

_**Rammy:** -siiiiigh- Okay, shoot._

_**Skate says:** My load?_

_**Rammy says:** Christ, I've created a monster D:  
**Rammy says:** Ask your question, before I change my mind :P_

_**Skate says:** You're not allowed to!  
**Skate says:** But fine.  
**Skate says:** Bear with me, okay, it's a hard question._

_**Rammy says:** Uh... kay..._

_**Skate says:** You're my only real friend. You know this, I've told you before._

_**Rammy says:** Yup :)  
**Rammy says:** I feel honoured :)_

_**Skate says:** Heh, sure. But um..._

_**Rammy says:** Yeah?_

Sasuke swallowed hard, typing out his question, but waiting before sending it. Could he really ask him this? Wouldn't this just complicate things for them? They were already dancing around each other, weren't they? Or was that only Sasuke? What if Rammy didn't feel the same way he did at all? What if, to him, they were just friends...?

"Fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck..." His finger hovered over enter. Grunting at how childish he was being, he jabbed down on the key, wincing slightly as he saw his question on the screen beside his name.

_**Skate says:** What do you... think of me?_

_**Rammy says:** What do you mean?_

Were Sasuke anyone else, he'd have slammed his head against his desk. Instead, he just typed.

_**Skate says:** Like... what do you... THINK?_

_**Rammy says:** I would prefer not to answer that question._

"Ow..." Sasuke winced, not realizing it would hurt so bad. He reached up to massage the spot above his heart, almost tempted to turn off his computer, but not wanting to be that childish. But still, that had hurt. He looked up when he saw Rammy continue.

_**Rammy says:** Don't get me wrong, it's not because I DON'T like you._

The raven's heart gave a weak double-thump. Had he read that first part wrong?

_**Rammy says:** It's because I'm worried of what'll happen to our relationship if I tell you exactly how I think I feel..._

_**Skate says:** Tell me.  
**Skate says:** Please._

His fingers shook, wondering if Rammy was saying what he thought he was saying. And—fuck, he felt so weird. He was in love with someone on the other end of a computer, and he didn't even know what the guy _looked_ like! But he'd already decided that even if Rammy was fifty, balding and fat, if they ever met, he would still want to have sex with him. His personality was _that_ awesome.

_**Skate says:** Please tell me!_

_**Rammy says:** ...  
**Rammy says:** Fuck, I can't believe I'm about to tell you this..._

_**Skate says:** Yeah?_

_**Rammy says:** You know when you cam?_

_**Skate says:** Yeah._

_**Rammy says:** ...  
**Rammy says:** Fuck._

_**Skate says:** What?  
**Skate says:** Tell me!_

"Fucking tell me!" Sasuke gripped both sides of his monitor, staring intently at the screen, willing the other to answer. His breath seemed loud to his own ears, and his eyes zeroed in on the other boy's answer as soon as it hit the screen.

His blood froze.

_**Rammy says:** Let's just say I change my pants a lot when you're on cam, all right!_

"Oh my God..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. How to react. A ridiculously huge grin was trying to overthrow the rest of his face. "Oh my God!"

He wanted to bounce around like a little schoolgirl, throwing rose petals and grains of rice about his bedroom. It took a conscious effort for him not to at least _prance_ around his room.

"Shit... oh my God... fuck!" He quickly disconnected the power cable for his laptop, pushing himself from his chair and jumping onto his bed. He unplugged his stereo and plugged the cable in, turning around and scrambling back to his desk to grab his laptop. He could see Rammy's new messages as he rested the laptop beside his hip, plugging it in.

_**Rammy says:** Ah, shit!  
**Rammy says:** I shouldn't have said anything!  
**Rammy says:** Fuck!_

Settled in, Sasuke's fingers moved to the touchpad and he moved the mouse to hover over an icon before he froze. Did he want to do this? Was he ready to go this far when it had only barely just been admitted to him?

Yes. Yes he did. How he felt later be damned, he was doing this.

He clicked on the webcam icon.

**_-You have invited Rammy to start viewing webcam. __Cancel__-_**

_**Rammy says:** ?  
**Rammy says:** Skate?_

_**Skate says:** Just accept it. _

There was a pause, and then the connection started. He typed quickly, hoping to get this all out before the connection was established.

_**Skate says:** Don't freak out.  
**Skate says:** And... yeah..._

_**Rammy says:** Skate, what are you doing?_

Sasuke took a deep breath and glanced in the corner. A few more seconds passed, then the connection caught. He looked at the small screen of his webcam, wincing at how close the cam truly was to his erection.

_**Rammy says:** Skate, you don't have to do that!_

"I know I don't." Sasuke licked his lips, clenching his fists at his sides. "But I want to..." He paused as something suddenly occurred to him and his chest felt like ice. "Unless you don't want me to..."

He was scared to look at the screen. Scared to see what Rammy's answer would be, but he did anyway. The ice in his chest cracked a little bit.

_**Rammy says:** Fuck, I want you to!  
**Rammy says:** I just don't want you to be uncomfortable._

"I'm not." He insisted, and his voice suggested he was being one-hundred percent truthful. Because he was. He didn't feel uncomfortable doing this for Rammy. "It's you... I can do this because it's you."

_**Rammy says:** Skate..._

"Shut up and enjoy the show." Sasuke said through gritted teeth before he reached up with one hand and wrapped it around himself.

* * *

"_Shut up and enjoy the show."_ Naruto has his knuckles in his mouth, the blond biting down hard enough to taste blood. His other hand gripped the desk almost painfully, his fingers turning white as he struggled not to bring his hands down between his own legs.

Fuck, he was watching Sasuke Uchiha jerk off. He was watching the guy he'd accidentally fallen in love with jerk the fuck off! It wouldn't feel right if he touched himself, as well. He didn't feel comfortable doing that, not because he wasn't maddeningly horny right now, but because he felt Sasuke deserved better than that.

He didn't want to do that to Sasuke. Especially considering the raven couldn't even see him.

Blue eyes hungrily watched as the raven's hand moved, the Uchiha's breathing increasing over the speakers, grunts and soft moans occasionally making their way past the other's lips.

Fuck, he wished he could see the raven's face, too. Not just his erection—although it was very, _very_ nice to look at. But he could only imagine how erotic his face must look right now.

"_Are you... touching yourself?"_

Eager for his hands to have something to do, he quickly slammed them on the keyboard so he could type out his reply.

_**Rammy says:** no  
**Rammy says:** i didnt feel like that was right_

He heard the other chuckle breathily, and the raven's stomach muscles shifted, showing his head was now leaning back.

"_At least I know I'm having an effect on you. You can't even type properly anymore. No capitals, commas, periods or anything." _A moan followed the heavily breathed words, and another forced its way up Naruto's own throat.

_**Rammy says:** did you want me to touch myself?_

"Come on, come on, come on." Naruto tapped his screen, as if it would get Sasuke's attention. After a few more seconds, the muscles shifted again, and he could tell the raven was reading his message.

"_I want you to do whatever you want. This is for you, Rammy. Do what you want."_

_**Rammy says:** i wont be able to type_

"_That's okay." _Another moan, and Naruto had to reach down to get himself back under control. _"I'll have to clean up when I'm done. You can do the same. Just hit any key you can to tell me you've... reached completion." _Naruto could hear the smirk in his voice, and he forced his brain to supply an image to go with it. _"Then go clean off. I'll do the same." _

_**Rammy says:** if thats what you want_

Naruto didn't hesitate once his message was typed. His right hand moved between his legs and got to work, his hips bucking off his chair. His breath came hard and fast through parted lips, his eyes at half-mast as he kept them glued to his computer screen.

Sasuke's hips were jerking into his hand as he neared his peak and Naruto's hand increased its pace, wanting to reach completion at the same time.

"_Ah... fuck... I'm so... close..." _

Naruto didn't think Sasuke's voice could sound any sexier, but he was proven dead wrong when those words escaped the other's lips. He felt heat coiling in the pit of his stomach and closed his eyes, imagining this was Sasuke he was pounding into.

"_Fuck... __**Rammy**__!"_

"Sasuke!"

His hips stayed raised off his chair as he clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth together. After a few seconds, he finally relaxed and fell back into his seat, breathing hard and closing his eyes.

"Fuck..."

He could hear Sasuke breathing hard on the other end, as well, and he opened his eyes to look at the screen. The raven's chest rose and fell quickly, matching the breathing he could hear through his speakers.

"_Rammy?"_ he asked breathlessly.

_Oh yeah,_ Naruto realized. He leaned forward and hit his keyboard with his elbow, then tried to hit enter.

_**Rammy says:** bhnj_

"_I'm glad." _Sasuke laughed slightly and Naruto moaned. It was such a low, deep, throaty laugh. It was so fucking sexy. _"I'm gonna go clean up. You should do the same."_

Naruto didn't bother replying. He wouldn't be able to, anyway. He just stood up and headed for his door, using his elbow to open it and then looking down the corridor towards Iruka's room. The light was still off, but he was pretty sure his guardian had heard him scream Sasuke's name. One didn't remember to be quiet while in the throes of passion. He supposed he'd be hearing about that in the morning.

Inching towards the bathroom, he flicked on the light with his elbow, and then used the outside of his right hand to turn on the tap, washing his hands quickly with soap and water. He then grabbed his facecloth from the shower, drenched it, and cleaned himself off. Satisfied, he turned and headed back to his room, finding Sasuke hadn't returned yet.

Yawning, he stretched and then snatched the cable for his computer, plugging it in near his bed before returning to grab the laptop. As usual, he was ready to fall asleep talking to Sasuke, and he got comfortable in bed as he waited for the other to return.

When he did, the raven fell onto his back, turning the computer and then angling it downwards so that his face was visible.

"_Enjoy the show?"_

Naruto smiled as he saw the barest hint of pink on the other's cheeks, though he was sure Sasuke would deny it vehemently and insist it was the screen playing colours off his face. Reaching forward, he began to type.

_**Rammy says:** Very much so. Thanks.  
**Rammy says:** You didn't have to do that, but thanks. _

"_I know I didn't have to do it. And you're welcome." _Sasuke got comfortable, shifting under the covers and rolling onto his stomach. Naruto envied the fact that Sasuke could just talk while he had to type.

If he spoke, Sasuke would immediately know who he was. He wasn't ready for that particular hurdle yet...

_**Rammy says:** You look tired. You should sleep._

"_Mm, you should, too." _The raven closed his eyes. _"We should both sleep. Together. Right now."_

Naruto exhaled a soft laugh, shaking his head as he typed.

_**Rammy says:** Like a sleepover? Over webcam? That's cute, Skate._

"_M'not cute." _Sasuke mumbled, his eyes barely open to slits. _"But yeah. Sleepover on webcam."_ He yawned widely as he rolled onto his back. _"Night."_

_**Rammy says:** Good night._

The raven was already asleep, though, and never got Naruto's parting message. That was okay, though, Naruto didn't mind. He just smiled as he rested his head in his arms, watching his sort-of-more-than-friend sleep on the other end of the computer.

When he fell asleep, his dreams were much more vivid than Sasuke's, because he actually had a face to put to his dark-haired lover.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long, this week's been hella crazy and not slowing down. But it's Friday and I plan on at least spending some time sitting here like a giant potato. **

**Disclaimer: Speaking of potatoes, did you know Kibas like potatoes? Because they really do. Especially of the french fry variety. You know who _didn't_ know that? Masashi Kishimoto. Because he was trying to win his Kiba back with some coffee, and the Kiba came to me. But then the cops showed up and, long story short, anyone have bail money they can lend me?**

* * *

Sunlight poured into a large bedroom, bouncing off various reflective surfaces and causing colours to dance across the walls. A small moan could be heard coming from the body lying on its stomach on the bed, the occupant having kicked the covers off himself during the night.

Turning his head as his brain slowly warred for consciousness, Sasuke opened his eyes, blinking slowly as the room came into focus. The first thing he was greeted with was an image of himself, looking very, very sleepy, and his hair sticking up.

Well... _that_ was embarrassing.

He grunted as he sat up, raking a hand through his hair and rubbing his eyes, turning once his eyes were focussing better to look at his screen again. At first, nothing was there other than Rammy's good night message. Then, a second or so after he noticed this, another message appeared.

_**Rammy says:** Good morning sleepyhead._

"Great, he's a morning person." Sasuke moaned, falling onto his back and rolling over, facing the screen sleepily.

_**Rammy says:** No I'm not :C  
**Rammy says:** You just can't tell cause we're talking over the computer 8D_

"Oh, right. You can hear me," he mumbled, struggling to force himself to wake up more. "How did you sleep?"

_**Rammy says:** Really well. I got to stare at you until I fell asleep, and then I got to wake up to your beautiful face o 3o _

Sasuke snorted but chose not to comment on the "beautiful" part of his friend's response. He didn't think he'd be able to win an argument while this tired.

_**Rammy says:** Did you sleep all right? I was getting kind of worried at one point. You kept talking in your sleep :T_

The Uchiha's brain suddenly snapped into sharp focus as dread flooded his insides. He sat up, shifting the computer into his lap and typing quickly, his panic making him forget the other could hear him.

_**Skate says:** wehat did I sya?! _

_**Rammy says:** o _O;;;  
**Rammy says:** Calm down, I couldn't understand any of it.  
**Rammy says:** You kept mumbling, so I couldn't catch it.  
**Rammy says:** I was just concerned cause it looked like you were going to cry sometimes :T_

"Fuck." Sasuke moaned, covering his face with both hands.

How mortifying. He was never going to fall asleep on webcam ever again. What if he'd started moaning Rammy's name in his sleep? Or worse, started touching himself _while_ moaning Rammy's name?! God, he would never be able to talk to the other again!

_**Rammy says:** Sorry :/ Should I have not said anything?_

"No, it's fine." The Uchiha raked his hand through his dark hair. "I'm just... Yeah, I talk in my sleep a lot. Sorry."

_**Rammy says:** Don't be sorry D: I'm just glad you weren't having unpleasant dreams ALL night C: _

"What do you mean?" Sasuke frowned.

_**Rammy says:** Well, you moaned my name a lot._

If Sasuke Uchiha could choose one power to have, _just_ one... he would choose the ability to disappear into the floor. Or—bed, in this particular case.

_**Rammy says:** Will you feel less embarrassed if I tell you I moaned yours?  
**Rammy says:** And probably touched myself since I woke up and had to take a shower?_

"Yeah, makes me feel a _little_ better," he muttered. _But not by much,_ he added silently with a wince.

Though he supposed he shouldn't be _too_ embarrassed. After what had happened last night, wasn't it obvious they were kind of sort of... Actually, what _were_ they?

"Um, Rammy?"

_**Rammy says:** Yeah?_

"About last night..." Sasuke felt the insatiable urge to hug himself, as if to keep himself protected against whatever the blond might say next. Instead, he just gripped the sheets on either side of him tightly. "Are we... I mean... What exactly are... we?"

_**Rammy says:** Mm... Well, I guess it's kinda hard to tell really :/  
**Rammy says:** I'd like to say we're boyfriends, but we'd have to make it official first._

"Official how?" He inquired.

_**Rammy says:** Official as in, I ask you if you'll be my boyfriend, and try and not feel like it's the corniest thing in the world._

Smiling slightly, he swallowed hard, looking down at his sheets. He scowled slightly as he noticed a loose thread, wondering if his sheets were falling apart on him just like his jeans were.

"Was that you asking me?"

_**Rammy says:** Well, that depends._

"On what?"

_**Rammy says:** Was that you accepting?_

Taking a deep breath, the raven thought about it for a second, wondering if he was ready to take that step with Rammy. Ready to risk everything they had, even though he pretty much already had considering what he'd done last night. Did he love Rammy?

Easy question. Yes, he did.

Was he willing to date someone over the internet?

Again, easy question. Yes, he was.

Was he willing to date someone over the internet that he'd never met in _person_?

This one was slightly harder to answer, but he finally decided that, yes, he was.

"Yeah."

_**Rammy says:** Yeah what?_

"Yeah, I'm agreeing if you're asking."

_**Rammy says:** ..._

The raven's stomach flipped over horribly. He hated not being able to see the other's reactions sometimes. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

_**Rammy says:** I have an impossibly huge grin on my face right now. I don't think I'll ever be able to get it to come off. _

Air whooshed from Sasuke's lungs as he laughed slightly, a smile forcing itself onto his own face. He rubbed his forehead nervously and shook his head, still laughing.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us."

A bang on his door caused him to jump, even though he supposed he should be used to it by now. Itachi never _had_ been the nicest person to wake up to.

"Breakfast, Skate."

"Yeah, I'm coming," he called back, turning to his computer once more and smiling a little. "You do realize you're stuck with me now, right?"

_**Rammy says:** D: Heavens, no! Not stuck with you! Whatever shall I do? -dramatic swoon- _

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Just remember this sarcasm when you realize how many flaws I have." He stretched, hearing his back crack in three places.

_**Rammy says:** Awwwu C: But but but...  
**Rammy says:** ilu 8D No matter your flaws :heart:  
_

Dark brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at the unfamiliar abbreviation. "What does ilu mean?"

He waited, but received no reply.

"Rammy?"

His image froze on the screen, then the connection was lost, and Rammy was offline.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on his desk, his left hand still pressed against his laptop's power button while his right covered his mouth, as if it had been it, and not his fingers, who had betrayed him so absolutely.

He couldn't believe he'd said that. He couldn't believe those words—even in an abbreviated form—had appeared on the screen, visible for Sasuke to see. That was something he'd never meant for the raven to know. Something he hadn't even fully wanted to admit to himself.

He'd been debating playing it off as a joke, pretending he was just kidding, but he'd chosen to turn off his computer entirely when a realization hit him so hard he was pretty much knocked right off his chair.

It wasn't a joke.

It wasn't even a half-assed love confession.

Naruto really, truly, deeply loved Sasuke.

And that realization scared him.

When Iruka knocked on his door twenty minutes later, Naruto didn't even hear it. When the brunet called that he was going to the supermarket and wanted to know if he needed anything besides the obvious restocking of his ramen supply, he didn't acknowledge him.

Now Iruka was a smart man. He knew Naruto was a healthy teenage boy with healthy, normal teenage hormones and needs. So when the blond's door was locked, even though he had the key to unlock it, he never used it.

Ever.

Not unless the blond was silent and ignoring his banging on the door.

When he finally got it open, he found Naruto sitting the same way he had been since turning off his computer: half-seated on his desk, one hand on his power button, the other against his mouth. He rushed across the room, gripping the blond's tanned shoulders and staring into his face. Naruto's eyes were focussed on the ground.

"Naruto?" he asked concerned. "Naruto, what happened?"

"I said it."

"Said what?"

"To him, I said it."

"To Sasuke?" Iruka frowned. "What did you say?"

"I asked him out."

The brunet tried not to think of how this would make things more difficult for the blond, and tried to focus more on the fact that Naruto must be ecstatic that he was finally dating the person he'd been obsessing over for two months.

Then, realization hit him and his face paled.

"He said no."

"No, he said yes."

"Oh."

And the guardian was confused again.

He was still waiting for the part where Naruto was ecstatic, but that part of the blond didn't seem like it was going to surface any time soon. It was rather concerning, as was his reluctance to look at him, or move any part of his body other than his lips.

"Naruto, what happened?"

"I told him I loved him." Finally, the blond's eyes shifted to look up at Iruka, the brunet seeing fear in the sapphire depths. "Iruka, I told him I _loved_ him."

"Calm down, it's perfectly normal." The older man visibly relaxed as he exhaled, the situation not being as dire as he'd suspected. But when Naruto's hands grabbed the front of his shirt, his blue eyes wide and panicked, his concern started returning.

"No, you don't understand! I said it to him, and I-I _meant_ it!" He exhaled shakily against the brunet's cheek. "Iruka, what am I going to do?"

* * *

When Sasuke returned from breakfast, he wasn't all that concerned to find Rammy hadn't returned yet. It wasn't the first time the blond's internet had been knocked out, but as the hours ticked by and he didn't receive so much as a text message, of course he began getting concerned.

Not wanting to act pushy—or desperate—he refused to text the blond first. He knew what Rammy had said about going out was true. He knew that they were fine in that respect, but he couldn't help but think he'd done or said something that had scared him off.

Though in the time he spent waiting for his boyfriend—it felt nice being able to refer to him as that—to return, he re-read the end of their conversation over and over, unable to understand why Rammy might suddenly be avoiding him.

He was on the verge of panicking when he finally got a text around three in the afternoon, the raven practically flying to his desk in his haste to get his phone and flip it open.

_From Rammy: Something came up. Sorry. Don't worry, not you. I'll talk to you soon. You haven't gotten out of being my boyfriend just yet. _

Relief flooded through him as he held the phone tightly in his hands, closing his eyes and forcing his wildly beating heart to calm down. He wanted to know what was wrong. Wanted to know if he could help, if there was anything he could do, but he didn't push his luck. He just replied as calmly as he could.

_To Rammy: I hope everything's okay. I'll talk to you when you get back on. Take care. _

He slowly closed his phone, then returned to his bed, falling face first onto his pillow and letting out a frustrated shout. He'd deny it if anyone heard it, but for the moment, it made him feel just a smidge better. It was a small smidge, mind you, but he'd take what he could get.

A few days passed with still no word from Rammy. He would have gotten really worried if he didn't get good morning texts, and good night texts. Sometimes he even got a few throughout the day just saying he was sorry and he missed him and he'd be back soon.

Sasuke wanted to know what, exactly, was going on, but he didn't want to push it. He figured it was something personal Rammy had to deal with, and whenever the blond was ready to discuss it, he'd be there to listen.

Of course, he would prefer it if he would discuss it sooner rather than later, before Sasuke went insane or something.

The bell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts and he stood with a sigh, raking his hand through his hair as he headed for the door. He passed by the front row, pulling his phone out of his pocket out of habit, and sighing again when he noticed he still didn't have a new message.

Walking down the corridor to his locker, he stopped in front of it, typing out a text, his finger hovering over the send button.

_To Rammy: Hope all is well. I miss you. Love you._

He stared at the last two words for a long while, wondering if maybe that was a little much. But why bother lying? Even if it scared the other away, and even if he found himself regretting it later, he wanted Rammy to know how he felt. Wanted him to know that he dominated every waking moment of his life, and probably every sleeping moment, too.

Chewing at the inside of his cheek, he let out one short exhale and hit the send button, slapping his phone shut and throwing it into his locker, as if to try and convince himself he hadn't sent the text.

Slamming the door shut, he shouldered his bag once more and headed off to his next class, sidestepping his blond idiot of a classmate who was standing motionless in the middle of the hallway with his phone in his hand.

* * *

"So you said you loved him," Sakura commented as she pushed her tray along the metal rails, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the idiot in front of her to hurry up and get their food.

"Yeah." Naruto rested his forehead against her shoulder, standing behind her, and ignoring Kiba who was making annoying kissing noises behind him.

"But you don't know the guy in real life, Naruto," she said with a wince, turning her head slightly. "I mean, I know you guys cam and all, but what if he's not what you think?"

"I can't help the fact that I fell in love with the guy, Sakura, you know that. And he texted me today and said... he said he loved me. I don't even think he knows _I_ even said that to _him_ yet. I mean, I was speaking in chatspeak and he's not all that good at picking things like that up."

The line moved slightly, Sakura finally managing to grab what she wanted and heading for the checkout. Naruto grabbed whatever his fingers touched and hurried to follow her, wanting to continue this conversation and get away from Kiba, who was now singing corny love songs under his breath.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? That he said it, I mean." She paid the woman and waited patiently as Naruto did the same, not being quite as polite as the rosette had been.

"Yeah, but what if he's forcing himself? What if he thinks it'll make me talk to him again?"

"Why _are_ you avoiding him, anyway?" She cocked an eyebrow. "I mean, you ask the guy out, say you love him, and then disappear?" She sat down at their usual table, pulling open her yoghurt and dipping her spoon into it. "That's not really fair, is it?"

"I panicked!"

"Yeah, obviously, but you can't just avoid him for the rest of your life." Sakura licked her spoon clean, then pointed it at Naruto. "The guy's going to think you're subtly breaking up with him, and he'll break up with you first."

Naruto's face paled and he hastily pulled out his cellphone, creating a new message. He hadn't really considered that, and even though he was scared to talk to Sasuke—scared to admit what 'ilu' meant—he didn't want the raven to suddenly decide things were over between them.

"Oh, whatcha writtin'? Love notes?" Naruto hastily slammed his phone against his chest as Kiba came up behind him, trying to peer at his message over his shoulder.

"Do you mind?" he asked with a glare, holding the phone tighter in his grip.

It wasn't that he cared if Kiba saw what he wrote. Under normal circumstances, he'd even let the brunet watch him type it out. The only problem was that, in his phone, the name he had saved for his raven-haired boyfriend wasn't "Skate."

It was "Sasuke."

"Sheesh, talk about stingy. You used to share all your endeavours with us." Kiba fell down beside Sakura to give the blond a bit more privacy, even though the pout on his face suggested he would rather read over his shoulder. "What gives?"

"Nothing gives, it's just..." He trailed off, scowling. "You keep making fun of me, and this is a big deal for me. I told the guy I loved him. I don't say that to just anyone, you _know_ that. Hell, it's why Sai and I didn't work out. The guy wanted to hear me say that, and I couldn't. But with Skate..." His mind flashed to Sasuke jerking off and he instantly grabbed the bottle of water on his tray and chugged it, trying to stop himself from thinking too hard.

What he'd been planning worked. He pulled the bottle away and gasped in a breath, blinking away the dots dancing behind his eyes from temporary oxygen deprivation. Sadly, once his brain got the air it needed, it immediately supplied him with the same image again.

Well, _that_ was annoying.

"Just talk to him, Naruto." Sakura kicked him lightly under the table. "You'll feel better once you get it off your chest. And you can bring up the fact that he said it, too. Who knows, maybe it's fate." She grinned, then chuckled slightly.

"Hey, maybe he's your soulmate!" Kiba guffawed, slapping the table, which earned him a punch in the head from Sakura when the vibrations caused her apple juice to spill.

Naruto ignored his friends, looking down at his phone again and finishing off his text, sending it and snapping his phone shut.

_To Sasuke: I'm sorry I'm being a bad boyfriend. Come online later. I'll explain everything. _

* * *

Sasuke drummed his fingers impatiently on his desk as he stared at MSN, checking the time in the corner before frowning and returning his gaze to the messenger in front of him. Rammy had said they would talk that night, so he'd come on right after school, and then waited.

And waited some more.

Then he'd gone to make dinner, eat it, clean the dishes, and he was _still_ waiting. He was beginning to wonder if the blond was going to be coming on at all.

Finally, when it was nearing nine at night and Sasuke was finishing up his homework, he heard someone log in, and since he only had one person on his list, it was pretty easy to guess who it was.

_**Rammy says:** Hey bb o 3o  
**Rammy says:** Sorry I've been AWOL for so long :T_

_**Skate says:** It's fine. I figured something came up.  
**Skate says:** Did you want to talk about it?_

_**Rammy says:** Yeah...  
**Rammy says:** It's kind of why I came on..._

"That doesn't look good at all." Sasuke clenched his jaw, swallowing hard. He had to wonder whether maybe Rammy had asked him out, and then soon afterwards Rammy's best friend suddenly realized he was gay and wanted to date him. Between the blond's best friend and him, Sasuke was fairly certain he knew who would be chosen.

And he knew Rammy's best friend wouldn't have to worry about being the one rejected.

Clenching his fists on his desk, he tried his best to just stay calm and not jump to conclusions. After all, maybe it wasn't like that. Maybe the blond's guardian found out and didn't want him dating someone he'd never met in person.

The Uchiha had to admit, his parents hadn't been all that thrilled to find out he was dating someone on the internet, but he was almost eighteen years old. It wasn't like they really had much of a say in what he did or didn't do, let alone who he _dated_.

_**Rammy says:** Something didn't come up, Skate.  
**Rammy says:** I feel like shit telling you this, but I don't want to lie.  
**Rammy says:** Just don't get mad until I tell you the whole story, okay?_

_**Skate says:** I'll try my best._

_**Rammy says:** Okay.  
**Rammy says:** Um, I haven't been around lately because I've kind of been avoiding you._

The raven's fists clenched harder and he ground his teeth together. He knew it, he fucking _knew_ it! He _knew_ Rammy was avoiding him!

_**Rammy says:** Don't jump to conclusions!  
**Rammy says:** You didn't do anything, it's me. _

_**Skate says:** Sure, sure._

_**Rammy says:** Oh, come on, let me finish._

_**Skate says:** Fine._

_**Rammy says:** I was only avoiding you because of the last message I sent you on MSN.  
**Rammy says:** Do you remember what it was?_

Scrolling up to check his history, Sasuke looked at the last thing Rammy had said to him, and frowned. He'd completely forgotten about that, and his curiosity regarding the abbreviation returned.

_**Skate says:** Rammy says: ilu 8D No matter your flaws :heart:  
_

_**Rammy says:** Right... that...  
**Rammy says:** You still not know what ilu means?_

Sasuke stared at the three letters for a few seconds, and then he frowned. He could see what it _might_ be, but the letters didn't match up perfectly. Then again, he knew that people got lazy on the internet and "you" sometimes was just "u."

_**Skate says:** Um, I think I just got it, but I don't want to guess._

_**Rammy says:** I don't want to have to say it._

_**Skate says:** Why not?_

_**Rammy says:** Because I'm a chickenshit ¬.¬;;  
_

_**Skate says:** Just tell me._

_**Rammy says:** Pfffft  
**Rammy says:** Fine, asshole.  
**Rammy says:** It means I love you._

The raven's heart seemed like it was going to jackhammer its way right out of his chest. He'd felt like an idiot texting that to Rammy today at school, and the blond had said it to him long beforehand, he just hadn't known it.

_**Rammy says:** The reason I freaked out is because I meant it.  
**Rammy says:** I was going to pass it off as a joke "I love you" when I wrote it, but then I felt... guilty, I guess. Or something.  
**Rammy says:** I didn't think it would be fair to say I was joking when I wasn't, so I avoided you to try and get my thoughts together.  
**Rammy says:** I mean, it's one thing to date someone over the internet and tell them you love them.  
**Rammy says:** It's completely different when you say it and MEAN it..._

Swallowing hard, the Uchiha stared down at his keys, noting his hands were shaking. He clenched them and slammed them hard against his desk in an attempt to make them stop.

They didn't. And now his hands hurt. Great.

_**Rammy says:** I was trying to figure out a way to get around it, to never have to mention it again or whatever, but then I got your text today.  
**Rammy says:** And it made me wonder if...  
**Rammy says:** Were you just saying it to get me to come back? Or did you mean it?_

Thinking about that for a second, the raven glanced at his phone and frowned. He remembered how stupid he'd felt sending it, how he'd even contemplated erasing it. But had he wanted to erase it because he didn't want to scare him? Or was it because he didn't mean it? Or just because it felt stupid to say?

_**Rammy says:** Skate?_

_**Skate says:** Give me a second._

_**Rammy says:** Okay._

He leaned back in his chair, bringing his feet up onto the seat and wrapping his arms around his knees. Resting his cheek against them, he stared at his wall, frowning slightly as he thought it over.

Sure, he and Rammy didn't know each other in real life, and sure he was the first real friend Sasuke had ever had, so it was hard to compare him to anyone, but could he honestly, truly say that he loved him?

What defined love, anyway? Was it how often someone thought of another person? Or just how they felt physically and emotionally whenever they were together, or apart? Could there really be a solid, true way of defining love?

His frown deepened as he tried to piece everything together in his head. He missed Rammy every second they weren't talking, and he'd felt ready to vomit when he thought the other was about to tell him he was with someone else. He'd had this cold wash of dread creeping up and down his spine all week whenever he thought of Rammy, because he was so scared that they weren't going to be together anymore when the blond finally spoke to him.

Could that all be defined as love? Or just dependence? He was sure he could make another internet friend if Rammy bailed on him, but would he be able to pick up the broken pieces of himself if Rammy suddenly just disappeared from his life with no explanation?

No. No, he didn't think he'd be able to.

_**Skate says:** I think... I might love you too. _

_**Rammy says:** Really? 8D  
**Rammy says:** It's cause I'm so irresistible, isn't it? o 3o _

_**Skate says:** -snort- Sure, sure. _

_**Rammy says:** Hey, Skate?_

_**Skate says:** Mm?_

_**Rammy says:** I'm sorry I freaked out.  
**Rammy says:** It's just... complicated. The fact that I love you, I mean._

_**Skate says:** It's okay. I think I probably would have freaked out, too, if I'd thought of it first :P  
**Skate says:** But it's all over, we know where we stand, and we can get on with our lives XD_

_**Rammy says:** Haha, yeah c: _

**_-You have received an invitation to start sending webcam. __Accept __Decline__-_**

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh as the blond did a wibbly-eyed emote, a clear indication that he wanted to stare at his boyfriend. Shaking his head, the raven accepted the invitation, leaning back in his chair and getting ready for another normal night.

Normal since having met Rammy, anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WELL! Now I know who my real friends are! Not ONE of you helped me post bail! Thanks a lot, guys ;~;**

**Also, I realize I never brought this up, but this fic is short. It was intended as a one-shot and it got out of control so this is technically a one-shot split into multiple chapters :P**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing witty because Masashi Kishimoto kept me in prison for ages since no one helped me with my bail! :(**

* * *

By the time they hit their one month anniversary, they didn't even have the time to enjoy it. Both of them were too busy applying for universities and spending time with their parents—or guardian, in the blond's case—as they discussed their futures.

Though they both spoke of which universities they wanted to attend, they'd agreed they wouldn't tell one another where they were accepted until they had a firm idea of where they wanted to go. After all, wouldn't fate draw them towards the same university, if that was how things were meant to be?

Sasuke laughed to himself as he thought about that while lying in bed one night. He thought it was still rather funny that he could walk down the street and pass right by Rammy one day, and never even know it. He would hope the blond would stop him, because after the number of times he cammed with him, there was no way his boyfriend wouldn't recognize him.

He was still undecided on which university he wanted to go to, and honestly, he was fairly confident he'd get into most of the ones he'd applied to. Not because he was conceited or anything, but because it was hard to imagine any university turning down a straight A student.

Rammy had voiced his concerns, because though he had a few A's on his report card, he also had quite a few B's, and was worried this would stop him from being able to get into a large majority of the schools he wanted.

Sasuke had reassured him that they usually never made any final decisions until the exam results were in, and he promised not to bother the blond during exam period. Not only for Rammy's benefit, but for his own, as well. He didn't think he'd be able to study while talking to his boyfriend.

Not unless his exams had to do with how to best pleasure your partner, anyway.

So during that time period, they spoke mostly during school hours, and occasionally afterwards until all their applications had been sent in. Once those were done, they were able to return to their normal routine—much to Sasuke's parents dismay. They were concerned for Sasuke's health, since the raven never left his room.

Ever.

And then slowly, exams began creeping up on them, and everything Rammy ever said was about how badly he was freaking out. Every time Sasuke offered to help him out with anything he had trouble with, the blond would immediately change the subject. It was kind of annoying, but he never said anything about it. It wasn't like he would rub it in Rammy's face, he was just trying to help.

It also made him more jealous whenever he was at school and saw people helping each other study. Sakura was practically attached to Naruto's hip as she constantly helped explain things to him during their breaks. He noticed it was mostly maths, which made sense. As much as he hated Naruto, he knew the guy was smart in all the other subjects.

Soon, exams were practically knocking on their doors, and Sasuke almost had to beg Rammy to come online for just one hour the night before the raven's first exam. He just wanted to be able to calm down beforehand, knowing how much was riding on his grades.

_**Rammy says:** Don't worry, you'll be fine.  
**Rammy says:** You don't strike me as someone who'd be bad at maths._

_**Skate says:** I'm not, but it still freaks me out.  
**Skate says:** I don't like exams, my mind blanks out._

_**Rammy says:** I know what you mean :T  
**Rammy says:** I think 50% of the population is like that.  
**Rammy says:** The other 50% is probably laughing at us -.-_

_**Skate says:** Haha, probably.  
**Skate says:** You have an exam tomorrow, too?_

_**Rammy says:** Yup :S_

_**Skate says:** How do you feel?_

_**Rammy says:** Well, I studied as much as I could, so I guess all that's left is to try my best and see how things go._

_**Skate says:** Right.  
**Skate says:** Good luck. You'll be fine._

_**Rammy says:** Oh, I know 8D haha.  
**Rammy says:** But you too. Don't stress about it. You're smart, nothing bad can possibly happen XD_

_**Skate says:** Thanks for jinxing me, dumbass._

_**Rammy says:** Welcome, asshole. _

A knock at his door caused Sasuke to stand and walk over to it, pulling it open. His father was standing in front of him, a newspaper in hand. He lightly hit his son over the head, smiling a little.

"I know you're talking to your boyfriend, but you have an exam tomorrow. He'll understand. Time to call it a night."

"Yeah, I was about to." Sasuke admitted, nodding. "Night, dad."

"Good night, Sasuke. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you."

He closed his door and went back to his desk. Sitting down, he typed out his goodbyes and wished his boyfriend luck again.

_**Skate says:** We should both header so we get a good night's sleep.  
**Skate says:** Night, Rammy. Love you. And Good luck._

_**Rammy says:** Night bb o 3o ilu2 :heart: Good luck 8D_

Snorting, Sasuke signed out and turned off his computer, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his face with both hands. He stood up to head to bed when his phone vibrated. Snatching it up, he flipped it open.

_From Rammy: Oh yeah, and happy three month XD _

The Uchiha blinked in shock. Three months? It had already been three months? It felt like just yesterday they'd had their two month, and then the day before was their one month. Time was passing by so fast, and he couldn't decide if he liked that or not. On the one hand, it was nice that they were still so attached to one another it seemed like no time had passed at all, but on the other hand, Sasuke was worried. Three months was a long time.

When were they going to meet?

* * *

_**Rammy says:** Awuu 8D Don't you just look DASHING! -squishes to chest- My Skate! -licks all over-_

Sasuke blushed and straightened his tie as he avoided looking at his webcam image on the computer. He hadn't wanted to go on webcam specifically because he knew his boyfriend would tease him like this.

"I feel stupid. Nobody else is gonna wear a tie."

_**Rammy says:** Ah, don't worry. My guardian's already told me I have to wear one for my grad. I bet you won't be the only one there in a tie._

"Sure, sure." He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "When's your graduation?"

_**Rammy says:** Soon. Really soon._

"You'll have to take pictures." Sasuke smirked. "And send them to me. I don't care if you're not photogenic. You get to see me in a tie, it's only fair I get to see you."

_**Rammy says:** What? D: You wouldn't!_

"Don't make me lie to a cop so he can track down your address. Cause I'll do it. Say some sexual predator has been stalking me via the internet." He smirked wickedly and laughed when his boyfriend replied.

_**Rammy says:** -SNORT!- Right, cause I'M the one who jacks off on webcam! I'm the victim here T.T _

"Sure, sure." Sasuke laughed, shaking his head.

There was a knock at the door, then it opened, Itachi poking his head in. "Time to go, Skate. You don't want to be late for your own graduation, do you?"

"Actually, I don't think I'd mind missing it altogether as long as I get my diploma." He sighed.

"Don't be like that, Mr. Valedictorian." Itachi snickered. "Oh, by the way, congratulations."

"On?" Sasuke frowned.

"You got an acceptance letter from Guelph." Itachi smiled. "Dad's really happy. That's where he went, you know."

"Oh, cool." Honestly, he knew it would break his dad's heart, but he was kind of set on going to school at Ottawa University. Like Itachi. He didn't want to do Law like him, but he liked their communications department. They offered a lot of courses he thought he'd enjoy.

"Come on. We're gonna be late." Itachi closed the door and Sasuke sighed, turning back to his computer. He winced as he saw what Rammy wrote.

_**Rammy says:** Guelph, huh? Wow. That's... really impressive.  
**Rammy says:** And Valedictorian? You didn't tell me that._

"You never asked." He leaned back casually, trying to brush the conversation off. "Besides, I thought we'd agreed not to talk about universities."

_**Rammy says:** We aren't. Your brother and I are talking 8D_

Sasuke snorted, but leaned forward again, moving his mouse slightly. "Anyway, I better go. I'm gonna be late for my own speech."

_**Rammy says:** I got somewhere to be, anyway. Good luck with your speech, hope it's not too boring ;P  
**Rammy says:** And congratulations on your graduation, Skate :) _

"Thanks. You too, when you get there. Soon, or whenever." He laughed slightly. "I'll talk to you later tonight."

_**Rammy says:** Yup XD And once summer officially starts for both of us, internet all day every day XD Wheeee~ 8D_

"Sure, sure. Bye, Rammy. Love you."

_**Rammy says:** ilu :heart: Don't trip on your way to the podium XD_

The blond closed the webcam and logged off before the Uchiha could say anything to that.

* * *

Graduation was long, and boring, in Sasuke's opinion. Even his speech sounded boring to his own ears, though he saw a few people in the crowd crying by the end of it. He didn't see what the big deal was.

He was glad Rammy had been right, at the very least, about other people being forced to wear ties. Almost all the guys present were wearing one, even the blond idiot sitting beside him.

Because he and Naruto's last names started with the same letter, of course he had to sit beside the moron, who spent the entire graduation—probably including Sasuke's own speech—texting Kiba and Sakura. He didn't know how he could be so disrespectful, but didn't care, either. If the blond wanted to risk his chances of graduating, that was his problem.

When his name was called, Sasuke stood up and went to get his diploma, shaking the principal's hand, and walking back to his seat, gritting his teeth as he attempted not to trip on the edge of his graduation gown. He was a man, for fuck's sake! Why did he have to wear a God damn dress?!

He was still heading back to his seat when Naruto's name was called, and he turned to watch the idiot walk up to get his diploma. It was in his hand, he shook the principal's, and then—the idiot yanked off his graduation gown.

"Outta here, bitches! Whoo!" Jumping off the stage, his diploma in hand, Naruto bolted for the exit in his black slacks and white button-down shirt, pulling his tie up over his head as he whooped and cheered on his way to the door.

A lot of the graduating class cheered and clapped at his departure, the principal scowling as someone in the crowd chased after the blond, yelling his name and demanding he return to the stage and apologize for the disruption.

Sasuke just snorted and sat back down, wondering if this meant Naruto wasn't officially allowed to graduate anymore. It would serve the dumbass right, and then Sasuke could laugh maniacally over the fact that Naruto had to repeat the year simply for fucking up graduation.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, graduation was over. After twenty-thousand pictures, and eighty bajillion congratulatory comments, he managed to slip away and head out to his car, texting his brother to tell him he was going home, and then getting behind the wheel.

He turned his head and saw the principal and someone else—he assumed Naruto's brother or something, since the guy was too young to be his dad—tearing a strip out of a very uncomfortable-looking Naruto. He suddenly felt guilty for wanting the blond to be held back, and hoped he at least got to graduate, even if he had to serve some kind of detention or something.

Rushing home, the raven pulled out his phone at a red light and texted Rammy to tell him he was done, and would be back soon. When he got a reply, he was already home, and logged on, a bowl of cereal in hand since he didn't feel like making anything heavier.

_From Rammy: I'm glad graduation went well. I'll be home in about an hour, still out doing something. Talk to you soon._

Sasuke ended up putting on a movie, watching it absentmindedly as he contemplated the fact that he was now a high school graduate. It seemed weird to think he was headed to university, and he knew his parents would want him to decide tonight which one he chose. He was going to have to prepare himself for a beating, since Itachi had gotten yelled at for a solid three hours when he'd turned down Guelph for Ottawa U. Sasuke wasn't expecting anything better.

_**Rammy says:** Hey XD Sorry I'm back so late. How was grad?_

_**Skate says:** Boring.  
**Skate says:** Though some idiot in my class probably got in a world of hurt._

_**Rammy says:** Oh? How come?_

_**Skate says:** -snort- The dumbass barely had the diploma in his hand and he screamed 'later bitches' or something like that, and ran out the door._

_**Rammy says:** HAHAHA! Oh my God! That's awesome!  
**Rammy says:** He was probably just trying to liven things up XD_

_**Skate says:** Probably, but I saw him getting scolded in the parking lot. I'm wondering if he was allowed to graduate. _

_**Rammy says:** Ah, I'm sure it was fine.  
**Rammy says:** You almost sound concerned for this guy...  
**Rammy says:** I don't have competition, do I? D:_

_**Skate says:** -snort- No way.  
**Skate says:** And I'm not concerned, just... I'd feel bad if he didn't graduate because he's an idiot._

_**Rammy says:** D'awwwuu 8D You're so nice, Skate o 3o _

He heard the front door open and shuffling downstairs. Moment of truth. With a sigh, he shook his head and started explaining the situation to Rammy.

_**Skate says:** It's time for me to tell my parents about my university choice.  
**Skate says:** I probably won't be on again tonight. My dad's going to flip out. _

_**Rammy says:** Dx I'm sorry.  
**Rammy says:** We can talk later :D_

_**Skate says:** Don't you have school tomorrow?  
**Skate says:** When does your summer start?_

_**Rammy says:** Let's just call Monday the start of summer for both of us, okay? :)  
**Rammy says:** And yeah, I still have some things to do. My friends actually want to go out of town after graduation for a few days.  
**Rammy says:** So I won't be around. And I'm kinda blah about bringing my phone cause my guardian will call all the time.  
**Rammy says:** Think you can last a few days without me? ;P_

_**Skate says:** I'm sure I'll live.  
**Skate says:** But it'll be hard :( _

_**Rammy says:** Awuuu D: I'm sorry -pets- ... -gropes- _

_**Skate says:** -snort- Perv._

_**Rammy says:** But I'm YOUR perv 8D_

_**Skate says:** Hn.  
**Skate says:** Well, enjoy your trip, then. Have fun with your friends, and I guess... I'll talk to you on Monday, when summer officially starts for both of us :)_

_**Rammy says:** Thanks c: Good luck with your dad, hey? I'm sure he'll understand. _

_**Skate says:** Thanks. _

_**Rammy says:** ilu bb o 3o  
**Rammy says:** I'll have hot, sexy dreams about you ;)_

_**Skate says:** ilu2, and I will, too :P  
**Skate says:** About myself, I mean. Cause I'm so dashing._

_**Rammy says:** -SNORT!- Asshole! Bye! Ilu! _

The blond logged off and Sasuke sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he stared worriedly at his door.

"Well... moment of truth." He stood up and walked over to it, ready to have a very bad night.

* * *

Monday seemed like years away after the yelling at he'd gotten from his father the night of his graduation. He'd desperately wanted to call Rammy, but he didn't want to bother him when he was fairly certain the other had school the next day. And then after that, he had to spend four days without any kind of contact with the blond because he was gone with his friends.

When he arrived home on Sunday night, he texted Sasuke, but he was so wiped out he didn't want to come online, but he said he'd missed him, and loved him, and would be on bright and early the next morning, on Monday, to celebrate the commencement of their summer. Sasuke couldn't wait. He even went to bed ridiculously early—for him, anyway—just to make sure he'd be up around the same time as Rammy.

The day had started just like any other weekend usually did, except now instead of having a full day off for just two days, he had an entire summer. And like every day off he had, he started out his morning turning on his webcam, and talking to Rammy.

Sasuke was currently seated in his boxers, leaning back in his chair with his blinds drawn and his window wide open, a bowl of cereal in hand. He spooned a mouthful past his lips, chewing slowly as he stared at his screen, waiting for Rammy to get back from making his ramen—like every morning.

_**Rammy says:** You look so hot right now -drowns in a sea of drool-_

Sasuke snorted, shifting in his chair as he took another bite of his breakfast. "Uh huh. Because me eating is _so_ sexy. And just so you know, you drowning in drool, now _that's_ hot." He made a face, then smirked.

_**Rammy says:** Oh, you know I'm the sexiest thing in the world.  
**Rammy says:** You would love nothing more than to molest me all night long. Raaaaawr! _

Biting his lip as he read what Rammy wrote, he stared at his screen, his eyes going unfocussed slightly as he thought about what he was contemplating. It was summer, after all. Months and months of endless boredom and nothingness before he had to start getting ready for University. And who knew if he'd ever get another opportunity like this. To meet Rammy.

They never spoke about where they were going—they'd started off not talking about it to ensure they didn't influence one another's decisions, but now they just hadn't brought it up again—but what if they ended up on different sides of the country? Of the _world_, even?! What if Rammy left and went far, far away where Sasuke could never catch him online because of the time difference?

_**Rammy says:** Whatcha thinkin' about?_

"I was just... We're both going to university come fall, right?"

_**Rammy says:** Yup c: I'm excited 8D_

"Well... what if we end up... you know... far away from each other."

_**Rammy says:** Nah, I have faith in our love bb o 3o  
**Rammy says:** It will find a way for us to be together XD_

"Come on, I'm being serious." His annoyance was clear in his tone and he sat up properly, putting his bowl down. He folded his hands together, resting his elbows on the desk and leaning his chin against his fists, scowling.

_**Rammy says:** Sorry. What's wrong?_

"I was just..." He sighed, closing his eyes. He knew Rammy would say no. But he was going to try anyway. "I want to meet."

This declaration was met with silence. Or—lack of a response, since silence was a given as he couldn't hear the other boy.

"Just hear me out, all right? We've known each other for, what, six months? We talk every day, we jerk off pretending it's the other—or I do..."

_**Rammy says:** I do too, I'm not gonna lie._

"Exactly. We've admitted to being internet boyfriends, and we live in the same damn province. Why can't we meet up?"

Again, he didn't receive a response.

"If it's about distance, I'm sure I can find my way there by car. If you don't wanna give me your address, we can just meet somewhere public."

_**Rammy says:** It's not that._

"Then what is it?" His eyes narrowed. "You don't _want_ to meet me in person? Is that it?"

_**Rammy says:** No! Of course not! I'd love nothing more than to be able to hang out with you in person, you KNOW that!  
**Rammy says:** It's just..._

"Just?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

_**Rammy says:** Trust me, all right.  
**Rammy says:** You won't like what you see._

"I _do_ trust you. That's why I want to do this." He shifted closer to his computer. "Rammy, I don't care what you look like. I don't. You can be old, fat and balding for all I care, and I'd still... feel this way about you." He whispered the last part, feeling a little embarrassed.

_**Rammy says:** I'd have a better chance if I WAS..._

"What does that mean?"

_**Rammy says:** Are you sure you're willing to risk this?  
**Rammy says:** Willing to risk our friendship, how we feel, everything?  
**Rammy says:** Once this happens... there's no going back.  
**Rammy says:** We won't BE who we were. Won't feel how we do now.  
**Rammy says:** Or... you won't, at least... _

"Don't talk about me as if you know me _that_ well." Sasuke snapped, feeling defensive. "I just told you I'd take you old, fat and balding. I don't think you could really have lied to me more than that!"

_**Rammy says:** ... I'm going to regret this.  
**Rammy says:** And you'll be the one blamed when my best friend has to pick up all the pieces.  
**Rammy says:** Just remember that._

"You talk as if this will end badly." Sasuke smirked. "I'll probably end up taking you to a hotel room, to be honest. I _do_ have a very large bank account, you know."

_**Rammy says:** Yeah, we'll see... When you wanna do this?_

"How about tomorrow? No point in putting it off." Sasuke shrugged, picking up his bowl and continuing to eat. Now that he'd won, he felt more relaxed... and somewhat giddy. Though he would hide that with every fibre of his being.

_**Rammy says:** Right... tomorrow...  
**Rammy says:** Fine.  
**Rammy says:** Why don't we meet at Rideau Centre. Near the Laura Secord.  
**Rammy says:** There's a bench. Wait for me there at three. I have things to do before then._

"It's a date." A ridiculously huge grin took over his face, and he was somewhat embarrassed that he couldn't wipe it off. He was sure Rammy was doing a print screen.

_**Rammy says:** Fuck, I am so scared that'll be the last time I see that smile._

"Stop being a sentimental sap. And stop worrying. Like I said, you can't _possibly_ make me hate you, even if you paid me. _Especially_ if you paid me, actually." He chuckled, finishing up his cereal. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

_**Rammy says:** I'm... actually gonna go._

Sasuke panicked, shifting forward in his seat unconsciously. "What? Why?"

_**Rammy says:** Need to mentally prepare myself for tomorrow. And I can't do that while seeing that ridiculously adorable grin on your face.  
**Rammy says:** Sorry. I'll be there tomorrow, though. I promise.  
**Rammy says:** I love you._

"Wait." Sasuke barely got the word out before the webcam was terminated and Rammy signed off. He frowned, a slight pout forcing itself onto his lips—though he would deny that later if anyone saw it.

"Well, there goes my day," he grumbled as he stood up and stretched. Even though he was upset with the ruined day, he couldn't stop himself from smiling like an idiot as he thought about the plans he had with his boyfriend.

As he cleaned his room for lack of anything better to do, he tried to think of what could possibly be so bad that Rammy would be worried like he was. He thought that maybe the other was actually a girl, and tried to think of how he would feel. After a lot of inner debates with himself, he decided that if Rammy was a girl, he would still love him... her... Whatever.

If Rammy wore women's clothing and dressed in drag: Still love him.

If Rammy had some weird disease or deformality: Still love him.

If Rammy had some kind of mental or physical disability: Still love him.

If Rammy was seventy-five years old, fat, and a drunk: He'd be pissed, but he'd still love him.

He honestly couldn't think of a single thing that would make him hate Rammy, and he was going to be able to prove that tomorrow. He was ready for whatever the blond threw at him.

* * *

Sasuke found himself sitting on the bench outside the Laura Secord in Rideau centre the next day at two-thirty. He'd gotten himself an ice cream, and watched leisurely as the people passed him by, most of them friends who were shopping together. His eyes lingered every now and then when he saw a blond male, but he always quickly reminded himself that he was half an hour early.

Every time he checked his watch, it was like no time had passed. This was the longest half hour of his life, and he constantly kept pulling out his phone to text Rammy before he remembered the other was probably just as nervous as he was, and wouldn't appreciate the reminder.

And the Uchiha _was_ nervous, but only because he was so excited to finally be able to put a face to the person he loved. He still didn't care what Rammy threw at him, nothing would be able to make him hate him.

_Nothing_!

He checked the time again when it was nearing three, and scowled when three finally passed, and Rammy still hadn't shown up. _He better not be standing me up..._

No, he was certain Rammy wouldn't do that. As nervous as he was, he would come. He was probably stuck in traffic. Or steeling himself. Whichever. But he'd come, Sasuke had faith in him. He wouldn't leave him sitting there.

He jumped almost a mile high as his phone went off and yanked it out of his pocket, flipping it open. It was a message from Rammy.

_From Rammy: Don't turn around. _

And, of course, because the other had asked him _not_ to turn around, his body instantly warred with him to do just that. It took a conscious effort to close his phone and obey, waiting. He stood up, though, shifting his weight as he struggled to stop himself from turning around.

A few seconds passed, and then he stiffened when a hard chest pressed against his back, one hand coming around to gently caress his neck, though Sasuke could tell what its purpose was. It was there to make sure he couldn't turn his head.

Rammy's other hand came into view, this one holding his cell phone. On it was a message.

_Please don't freak out. You have no idea how scared I am._

Actually, Sasuke could guess, because he could feel the other tremble against him, and Rammy's shaky breath exhaled pleasantly on the back of his neck.

Quickly deleting the message, Rammy began to type out another one, Sasuke scowling slightly as he noticed the blond _didn't_ use T9, and yet still managed to type faster than him. With _one hand_, to boot.

As he waited for the message to be completed, he let his eyes explore what he _could_ see of Rammy. His arms were so deliciously tanned, like warm caramel, and he wanted to lick his skin, _just_ to see if it tasted as good as it looked. The darkness of his skin complemented the paleness of Sasuke's beautifully, and he could tell based on the looks they got that Rammy was hot. Really hot. Fuck, he wanted to turn around so badly!

His chin was tapped lightly, the blond obviously having noticed he wasn't paying attention, and Sasuke looked down at the new message.

_Whatever happens, just know I'm sorry. About everything. And I really do love you. I DO. This isn't a joke._

"I know it's not a joke, dumbass." Sasuke laughed, excitement bubbling in his stomach as he leaned back more against the warmth. Rammy was so unbelievably warm. It felt nice. "And I could never hate you. Ever. I promise."

The phone was snapped shut, and he heard Rammy take a deep, shuddering breath. Shifting so both hands wrapped around Sasuke's waist, he buried his face into the raven's neck... and finally spoke.

"I hope you keep that promise, Uchiha."

Instantly, the warmth behind him turned into liquid fire, scalding his back and forcing him to tear away from the loving arms encircling his waist. They didn't resist as he threw himself away from the person behind him, fear mixed with anger evident in his eyes as he whipped around, brown locking with startling blue.

"Naruto?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I can pretend to write here because no one is reading it because everyone cares more about Sasuke's reaction, right? 8D Blahdy blah, Masashi Kishimoto, Kiba, blahdy blah ;P **

* * *

_Honestly... what were you expecting? _A cruel little voice at the back of Naruto's mind smirked, the blond's eyes locked on the furious raven before him. _A happily ever after ending? This is __**Sasuke Uchiha**__, Naruto. That was never going to happen._

"Naruto?!"

"Sasuke, let me expl—"

"Oh my _God_!"

The blond's eyes widened as he scrambled backwards over the bench when Sasuke lurched forward, reaching out to grab the blond's collar but missing it by mere inches.

"Sasuke, will you just—"

"All this time! All this _fucking_ time! What, was this a _game_ or something?! Were you and Kiba _betting_ on this?!"

"No! Of cou-of course not!" Naruto stuttered, trying to organize his thoughts. "Kiba doesn't even know!"

"Oh, right! Like I'm supposed to believe that?!"

"Sasuke, would you just _listen_ to me!" Naruto pleaded as the other's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, the raven not even seeming to be hearing him anymore.

"Thanks, Naruto. Truly, thank you. You've just reminded me why I spent seventeen years of my life without friends."

With that, Sasuke turned on his heels and stalked off, his fists balled tightly at his sides. Naruto hadn't missed the beginnings of tears in his boyfriend's... his friend's... Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, wait!" He jumped back over the bench, this time not caring if he got punched in the face. He chased after the other boy, grabbing his wrist. "Wa—"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Sasuke wrenched his arm from Naruto's grip violently, hurt and anger and confusion swimming in his dark eyes. "Go and laugh it the fuck up with Kiba, Naruto."

"Sasuke, I was telling the truth!" Naruto could feel his own tears of frustration forming. Why couldn't Sasuke believe he was being honest?!

"Sure, sure," the raven spat bitterly. "Leave me alone. Don't ever fucking talk to me again." He turned and bolted through the mall, much too fast for Naruto to recover and chase him. By the time the blond got his legs moving, he'd already lost sight of the other boy in the crowded area. Clutching his head with both hands, he jumped once on the spot angrily.

"Fuck!"

A few people paused as he shouted this at the top of his lungs, the blond turning to level his angry glare at them.

"What the fuck are you looking at?! Piss off!"

Most of the people scurried away while others gave him a wide berth as he stomped towards the parking lot, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He didn't know why he was bothering, he knew Sasuke would just delete them, but he had to try.

_To Sasuke: Sasuke, please listen to me! I was telling the truth when I told you I loved you inside! THIS was why I didn't want to meet you in person! I knew you would react like this! _

__To Sasuke:_ You have to understand, it's not like I knew it was you from the beginning! I had no idea! I thought you were just some random guy I met on the internet who happened to live close to where I did. I never in a million years would've dreamed it was you._

__To Sasuke:_ Remember all those months ago, when you thought I was avoiding you for that one day? And I said I got caught in traffic, and my guardian was using the computer, and all that shit? I was lying._

__To Sasuke:_ Your brother came to pick you up, and when he did... he called you Skate. I couldn't believe my ears, and for the whole ride home, I tried to deny it. I tried to insist it wasn't possible, it couldn't be true, but I knew better. I was 99% sure that YOU, Sasuke Uchiha, were the same person as my Skate._

__To Sasuke:_ I didn't want to talk to you after that. You were an asshole, after all. You were such a fucking jerk to me all the time at school, but then I spoke to Iruka (my guardian) and he... he made me realize how unbelievably LONELY you were._

__To Sasuke:_ For the first time ever, I was seeing the real you. You were insecure, and lonely and just... I couldn't let you go. Not because I necessarily pitied you or wanted to have a good laugh about it with Kiba (BECAUSE I DIDN'T!) but because I couldn't believe that the lonely kid on the other end of my conversation was the same asshole from my school. _

__To Sasuke:_ When you cammed with me, and I had it confirmed, I was scared. I thought this was such a bad idea, but I kept going with it anyway. I figured you'd get bored with me sooner or later, and then that would be that, and we'd stop talking._

__To Sasuke:_ But you didn't. Instead, it got worse. You fell for me, and worse still... I fell back. _

__To Sasuke:_ Fuck me, Sasuke, you have no idea how hard I tried NOT to fall for you, but I couldn't stop it. Every time I tried to pull away from you, it was like... like AGONY! And I feel like such a sap saying this, but it's the truth. I needed you so much, and..._

__To Sasuke:_ What I said yesterday about my best friend picking up the pieces... it's gonna be true. Call Kiba in a few hours, I guarantee you'll hear an earful. Cause I'll tell him who I fell in love with, and he'll know exactly how it all played out once he gets to my house._

__To Sasuke:_ But fuck, why am I even bothering with this? It seems so STUPID to bother texting you all this. You're not even gonna read this. You're gonna block me in every way possible. _

__To Sasuke:_ Fuck... I wish I'd said no. Even if you got mad, it'd be nothing compared to this! Fuck! I can't... fuck! I can't... fucking stop crying..._

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in the center of his bed, his arms crossed, his jaw clenched, and his eyes glaring holes in the wall in front of him. He'd been sitting like that since he'd arrived home from the mall two hours ago, and wasn't ready to move any time soon.

His laptop was resting under a pile of old junk at the back of his closet, and his phone had gone where no phone ever had before, never to be seen again. He didn't want even the slightest _hint_ of a reminder of Rammy... Naruto.

He grit his teeth as he thought the stupid fuckwit's name, anger, embarrassment and hurt all warring for dominance in his brain. He couldn't decide which one to give in to first, but he suspected anger was winning.

He'd have twin holes in the wall to prove it later.

His brain still couldn't wrap around the fact that he'd been tricked like this. How had he not seen the signs? The constant texting in class, the identical times of school starting and ending, as well as the breaks, the lack of wanting Sasuke to see what he looked like, what he sounded like, where he went to school, what he had for hobbies... He even avoided naming his friends, instead saying things like "my best friend" and "the girl I hang out with" and "my guardian" and such. Even Sasuke had slipped up and said "Itachi" a few times when he spoke of his brother.

He should've suspected foul play, especially yesterday. Rammy—Fuck, _Naruto_—had been so against them meeting, he should've known there was a reason. They lived in the same fucking province, for fuck's sake! Sure, it was a big damn province, but he should've known! Somehow, his little spider-senses should've tingled in the back of his mind and told him it was all a sick, sick, twisted joke.

He growled deep in his throat, wishing he hadn't run off like he'd just gotten dumped by a life-long lover. He should've stayed and torn the shit out of Naruto, stomped on the pieces, burned them, and then dissolved the ashes in acid. He should've made it so that the blond could never humiliate anyone else like this ever again.

A nice guy? Him? Ha! Naruto was lucky he had even _one_ friend in those damn chatrooms! He was such a good liar, no wonder he was loved and adored by so many people! Even Sasuke had been sucked in. Completely and utterly fooled. He still couldn't believe how blind he'd been to the signs!

There was a light, almost tentative knock on his bedroom door before it opened, Itachi walking into the room and taking in the scene in front of him with a look of discomfort.

"Um, I found this in the garbage," he said in a low voice, placing Sasuke's cell phone down on the raven's dresser.

He almost hissed at it.

"I put it there."

"Oh..." The raven could honestly never remember having seen his brother look so unbelievably awkward. For the first time ever, the older Uchiha wasn't trying to piss him off. It was weird. "You have texts, you know." He informed him. "Twelve of them. I didn't read them." He waited for a reaction. He never got it. "They're all from Rammy. Isn't he, like... your boyfriend or something?"

"Not anymore." It was snapped twice as hard as he'd intended, but he didn't regret it.

"Did you guys break up?" Itachi's voice was so low when he asked this, Sasuke almost didn't hear him.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The raven turned his head away from the wall for the first time since he arrived home, glaring at his brother now, instead.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry." Itachi sounded sincere; concerned, even. "He must not have been very gentle when he ended things if you're this upset."

"I broke up with him!" Sasuke practically shouted. He wasn't sure if it was his words, or the way he'd delivered them that had shocked Itachi, but the older boy's head snapped back.

"Oh... then why are you crying?"

* * *

Sasuke refused to leave his room for dinner that night. He refused to even pretend he existed, but that was proving hard when someone came to check up on him every five minutes. He ended up locking his door, _just_ so people would fuck off. He turned off his light, too, feigning sleep, even though he still sat in the center of his bed, glaring holes into the wall.

The light from the outside streetlamps lit up his room faintly, and every so often, his eyes would unconsciously drift towards the phone on his night stand. Whenever he caught himself doing this, he'd immediately return to trying to poke holes in the wall with his gaze, but it was inevitable for his eyes to be focussed on the phone again ten minutes later.

It vibrated every now and then, suggesting he was getting a call, but he just ignored it. He didn't want to talk to Naruto. Didn't want to hear the blond's friends laughing at him. How gullible and stupid he was.

Fuck, he was so pissed! He wanted to hurl his phone out the window so he'd stop looking at it.

But, because curiosity was part of human nature, he finally grabbed it off the wooden surface at three in the morning and flipped it open. He had seven missed calls, one from an unknown number and the six others from the same number. Naruto's. Procrastinating checking the texts, he called his voicemail to listen to the seven messages.

"_Holy fucking shit, Uchiha! If I'd known you were the guy he was so hooked up on, I'd have gone gay __**just**__ to force him out of this unhealthy love he had for you!" _Sasuke had to hold his phone away from his ear as Kiba practically blew out the speaker. He felt his heart ache slightly as he remembered Rammy/Naruto saying he'd been in love with his best friend for three years. He wondered if Kiba would still say that if he'd known.

The message beeped and moved on to the next.

"_Christ, you fucking asswit, what did you __**do**__ to him?! Iruka's fucking worried! Would you at least __**call**__ him or something?!"_

The message beeped. Next message.

"_I am going to come rip your balls off!" _Sakura, this time. And, if possible, she was even louder than Kiba. _"Call him back! Or come online! __**Or show some fucking sign of life!**__"_

Beep. Next message.

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Give me the phone!"_

"_You yelled at him last time!"_

"_You had two messages prior to that!" _

"_Let me fucking talk to the guy! I have more colourful threats for him this time!" _Kiba snapped.

"_We should just fucking go to his house! Hear that Uchiha?! We're coming to __**fucking**__ get you!"_

Beep. Next message.

"_Sasuke?"_ Well, at least he wasn't getting yelled at anymore. _"Hi, you don't know me. My name is Iruka, I'm Naruto's guardian. I would really appreciate it if you would please give me a call back at this number. Or even just if you called Naruto. Just... please just talk to someone. I'm really worried, not only for him, but for you. If he's like this, I can't imagine what you're like. Please call." _

Beep. Next message.

"_I am going to murder you!" _Kiba again. Not as colourful as he'd been promised.

Beep. Next message. And thankfully, the last.

"_You are being __**so**__ childish!" _Sakura snapped angrily.

"_**So**__ childish!" _Kiba echoed in the background.

"_Is it really that fucking hard to pick up a damn phone? You think this was all a joke? __**Do I fucking sound like I'm laughing, asshole**__?!" _

"_Is anyone here laughing?!" _Kiba echoed once more.

"_Guys,"_ Sasuke felt his heart clench and his grip tightened around the phone. Fuck, was that really his voice? There was no way that was him! _"Just give it the fuck up." _

"Holy shit, his voice cracked," Sasuke breathed in disbelief.

"_He's not gonna answer. He doesn't want to hear it. He's probably just deleting these voicemails. Give it up. And give me back my phone." _

There was a beep, and his messages were done.

Slowly, his hand fell from his ear, the screen of his phone illuminated for a few seconds longer before it went dark. He just sat motionless, his brain trying to wrap itself around the fact that the person speaking had been Naruto.

How was that even possible? There was no fucking way the blond was _that_ upset about this situation. It was probably just a trick, but then again, was the idiot that good of an actor? And would his guardian really have been in on it?

Iruka had sounded so concerned over the phone, and his voice obviously suggested he was much older than twenty. He wasn't another friend just fucking around, he was _truly_ an adult. A _concerned_ adult. He didn't think Iruka would have gone along with a prank like this.

"Fuck, I'm gonna regret this," Sasuke whispered to himself as he brought the phone back up and clicked his messages. He let out an annoyed exhale before opening the first one and beginning to read.

The more messages he got through, the tighter his chest felt. Like someone was clenching his heart, tightening their grip with each text. He didn't know if it was because of guilt, or if he was just touched with the blond's words.

Part of him didn't want to believe it. He was just fucking with him. But something about the way Naruto had looked at him at the mall... the way his voice sounded so broken in the voicemail... even though he so badly didn't want to believe, there was no denying it.

Naruto loved him.

And, fool that he was, Sasuke loved him, too.

Of all the dumb, idiotic and stupid things Sasuke had ever done in his miserable life, falling in love with a dumbass like Naruto took the cake. He should get a medal. A big one. And it should be made of gold. And shiny.

"I'm going to regret this so fucking much."

Digging his laptop out from under the pile of clothes in his closet, he opened it and booted it up, waiting patiently—almost _too_ patiently—for it to finish. Once his main screen had loaded, he clicked on MSN and logged on.

Of _course_ he should have expected the bombardment of offline messages. They were clearly from his friends, because most of them were insulting him. He ignored them.

_**Skate says:** Are you there? (And by you, I mean Naruto. Kiba, Sakura, kindly fuck off.)_

He shifted in bed, pressing his lips together and wringing his hands. He hoped Naruto wasn't there. Hoped he was sleeping. That way, Sasuke could say he tried and then go to bed.

No dice.

_**Rammy says:** One moment, I'll wake him up._

Sasuke could tell by the kind, even considerate words that it was obviously Iruka. He didn't know if that meant Kiba and Sakura had left, or if they'd been told to fuck off, like Sasuke had asked.

_**Skate says:** If he's sleeping, please don't bother him. It's fine. _

_**Rammy says:** too late  
_

There was a long pause.

_**Skate says:** Um... Naruto?_

_**Rammy says:** who else would it be? RAMMY?  
**Rammy says:** -snort- bet you fucking wish it was _

"Okay... he's gotten past the depression stage and moved on to anger..."

_**Skate says:** Well, how the fuck did you expect me to react?!_

Whoops. That hadn't exactly come out the same way his brain had been thinking it. There had been a little bit more civility to it. And no "fuck."

_**Rammy says:** you could've LISTENED to me!  
**Rammy says:** i was TRYING to explain!_

_**Skate says:** You LIED to me, Naruto!_

_**Rammy says:** i never lied!  
**Rammy says:** ever!_

_**Skate says:** Oh no? -snort- I must've missed the text where you told me you were Naruto!_

_**Rammy says:** you never asked!  
**Rammy says:** and i DARE you to read over all our texts and call me on ONE lie!  
**Rammy says:** i omitted yeah, i'll admit to that, but apart from the realization where i told you i was stuck in traffic i have never ONCE lied to you! about ANYTHING!  
**Rammy says:** ANYTHING!_

_**Skate says:** I'm finding that really hard to believe.  
**Skate says:** You made a fucking bet with Kiba and Sakura._

_**Rammy says:** obviously you're finding it hard to believe_

_**Skate says:** And you're all laughing._

_**Rammy says:** and no i didn't  
**Rammy says:** AND NO WE'RE FUCKING NOT!  
**Rammy says:** FUCK!_

Sasuke's phone vibrated against his desk, and he glared at it when he saw the name, but figured he might as well get this over with. Sighing, he grabbed it, flipped it open, and put it against his ear.

"_I love you."_ Naruto's voice broke ever so slightly. It was so slight, Sasuke almost missed it. _"No matter your flaws."_

"How am I supposed to believe anything you ever said to me?"

"_Because it was all true!"_ The blond sounded almost desperate. Sasuke had to wonder just how unfair he was being for Naruto to sound like this.

It also made him wonder how much Naruto actually loved him.

"_I admit to having lied when I found out who you were. I admit I wasn't stuck in traffic, but that is the __**only**__ lie I have __**ever**__ said to you. Everything else, though edited slightly, was __**never**__ a lie. I—" _Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the other cut off. He was about to snap when he heard the blond telling people to fuck off and then a door closed. He continued. _"I never lied when I told you I jerked off just watching you __**speak**__ on webcam. I was... fuck..."_

"You were what?" Sasuke snapped, his grip tightening on the phone even as his heart rate increased.

"_I was falling for you. So fucking hard, Sasuke. I tried to stop, I did, I swear to God, Sasuke, I tried to stop. But I couldn't. And... It fucking hurt me when you said you loved me." _The raven's head snapped back at that. _"It hurt so bad every time you said you loved me. Because I knew you didn't. I knew you loved Rammy, and I would __**never**__ be Rammy. Even though we were the same person, I knew you wouldn't see it that way. It's why I didn't want to meet you, I __**never**__ would've wanted to meet you. If I could, I would take it all back and deal with you being grouchy all summer. Anything to just... make this pain go away." _

There was a low, dark chuckle. Sasuke could hear it was laced with pain.

"_But hey, no point in dwelling on the past, right? I fucked up. I fucking blew it. And, uncharacteristically for me, I'm fucking crying again. Kiba, Sakura and Iruka had a heart attack. That's why they're so pissed at you. Because I've never cried for a guy. It's just... you're not just a __**guy**__, Sasuke. You're Skate. My Skate. Even before I knew you were Sasuke, I felt like there was something more. I love you harder than I loved Kiba, and I fucking loved him for three years, so that's gotta tell you something." _He heard the blond sniff and clear his throat. _"Guess there's no point anymore. I'll mend by the end of summer. Maybe. We can both move on. Maybe..." _

And then, Naruto hung up.

Sasuke listened to the silence for a long while, closing his phone slowly and staring down at it.

His brain slowly digested the words Naruto had said. He still found it so hard to believe, but the blond was _not_ that good of an actor. And try as he might, he couldn't deny the clenching in his chest. The thought of calling it quits made his heart wrench and his stomach roll over. Even if he wanted to, he never would've been able to.

"Fuck, I actually fell in love with the dumbass."

Opening his phone again, he quickly looked up a number on the internet and called it, speaking quickly to the sleepy woman on the other end before hanging up. Snatching up his wallet and car keys, he exited his room and inched down the corridor, pushing open his brother's door at the end of the hall.

"Itachi." He shook his brother.

"Mm." The older boy rolled over, continuing to sleep.

"Itachi, wake up." He shook him harder, gritting his teeth. Slowly, his brother's eyes blinked open.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sasuke tried to ignore the concern in his voice.

"I need you to cover for me."

"What?" It seemed Itachi's sleep-muddled mind was having difficulties comprehending the English language.

"I'm going out."

Itachi glanced at the clock. "It's four in the morning."

"I know. Which is why I need you to cover for me." Itachi opened his mouth to argue, but Sasuke continued quickly. "Please. Just, if you love me at all as a brother, just this one time, please trust me, and just do this for me."

Regarding his younger brother for a long while, Itachi finally sighed, running one hand through his hair. "Fuck, I'm so dead if they find out."

"Thank you."

"Call me at noon." Itachi warned. "If you don't, I'll make sure they have the cops _arrest_ you when they find you!"

"I will. Thanks."

Turning, he quickly left the room, closing the door silently, and rushing down the stairs. As he went, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started writing a text.

_To Rammy: Fine, so you've convinced me. Or something. If you still want this to work out between us, go to the Hilton Hotel on Old Tenth Road. The woman at the front will ask for your ID when you give your name, and she'll give you a key. Should be room 407._

He cursed as the message cut off because it was too long and quickly sent that one before continuing, sitting in his car, and itching to drive off, but knowing he wasn't talented enough to text _and_ drive at the same time.

_To Rammy: When you get there, keep the lights off. I'll join you shortly, I just need to grab a few things. Just make sure the lights are off._

Having finished with the second message, he snapped the phone shut and peeled out of his driveway as quietly as he could manage. He was halfway to the drugstore when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He left it alone until he hit a red light, then pulled it out to check the reply.

_From Rammy: Um, okay... I'll text you when I get there... Iruka's not happy... _

_To Rammy: He'll get over it. Tell him it's in the name of true love... or something. He seems like a romantic, he should like that._

Sasuke missed the green light because of his texting, but it wasn't like anyone was around to honk at him, so he just waited through the second red light, and continued onwards once it changed again.

He received another text from Naruto when he arrived at the store, where the blond confirmed that Iruka was a romantic, and was surprised Sasuke had noticed. Honestly, he'd just been sprouting bullshit, but Naruto didn't need to know that.

Walking down the desired aisle, Sasuke found what he was looking for quickly, grabbing lube and a pack of condoms off the shelves and then walking to the counter, dropping them down and pulling out his wallet.

The girl who rang him through kept biting her lip and playing with her hair, as if she were hoping to somehow convince Sasuke to use his purchases on her in the back room. He just threw his money at her and walked off without his change.

He was getting back in his car when he got a final message from Naruto.

_From Rammy: Okay, I'm here. No lights. Sitting on the bed. In the dark. It's kind of creepy._

_To Rammy: Suck it up for a few more minutes, I'm on my way._

He sped the whole way to the hotel, jumping out of the car for the valet once he got there and throwing whatever bill he happened to have in his pocket at the guy. He went to the front desk and showed his ID, receiving another key for the same room Naruto was currently waiting in.

He gripped the plastic bag tightly as he moved to the elevator, jabbing the button to call the lift, and waiting as the numbers ticked downwards. The doors opened, and he entered.

His heart seemed to get louder and louder as the numbers climbed. Once he reached the fourth floor, he swallowed hard and walked out of the lift. He'd been wanting to do this with Rammy ever since that first night he'd jerked off on cam. Well, _Naruto_ was Rammy, so he was going to fucking _do_ this!

Stopping in front of the door, he steeled himself, pushed the keycard into the lock, and then pushed open the door.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say a huge thank you to Lobo Gris NS who was kind enough to draw me fanart and also allowed me to use it for the cover image of the fic :) Thank you so much Lobo Gris! I'd less-than-three here, but as you all know, FF DOESN'T ALLOW THAT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh yeah, I remember this chapter now |D Idk what happened while I was writing it but halfway through, I kept switching POVs and I didn't know how to fix it so I just left it... I don't know why I did that... **

**Disclaimer: Can't talk! Running! -bolts away with Kiba over her shoulder and Masashi Kishimoto chasing after her-  
**

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, biting his thumbnail nervously, and constantly pushing away thoughts that forced themselves into his mind. The harder ones to push away were the ones where Sasuke had asked him here so they could... _prove_ their love for one another.

"God, it even sounds corny in my head." He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Of course, the other thoughts were more plausible. Sasuke was coming to murder him. Though he supposed that would be silly, since the hotel room was under Sasuke's name.

But still.

Naruto didn't think dying could hurt any more than how he'd been feeling all day. It would probably be a welcome change, actually. He was kind of looking forward to it.

He heard someone fiddling with the door and his head shot up before he stood, light flooding the room as another person entered. The door closed, bathing everything in darkness once more.

"Sasuke?"

"Shut up. Don't say anything."

Naruto locked his teeth together, clenching his fists. So it was okay to pretend if he didn't hear or see that he was Naruto Uzumaki. Well, that was nice of him.

Maybe.

Kind of.

Okay, not really.

It was actually pretty assholeish.

"I told you yesterday that I would want to have sex with you. I also said I would love you no matter what. I'm not going to be a liar."

"Sasuke, we can't do this."

"Why the hell not?" He could hear a bag crinkling and didn't need to see in order to know the raven was clenching his fists.

"Because. I don't want you to do this with someone you don't care about. Call me a sentimental sap, I don't care, but it's how I feel."

"I _do_ care about you!"

"No, you care about Rammy."

"You're the same person," Sasuke argued.

"Even if you say it, I don't believe it. You'll never feel for me what you did for Rammy."

"There you go acting like you _know_ me again. You don't know _everything_ about me, Ra—Naruto."

Hearing Sasuke almost say the wrong name really hurt, but he did his best not to let it come out in his voice.

"This conversation is over. Sorry you wasted money on the room." Naruto headed for the door, and just as his hand fell on the knob, Sasuke spoke.

"I love you."

_Fuck, why did he have to say that?!_ Naruto cursed internally, willing himself to open the door, but his hand refused to go through with the action.

"No, you love Rammy."

"I love _you_, Naruto."

God, he wanted so bad for that to be true. He grit his teeth as he felt hesitant hands touch his back. Fingers folded over his shoulders, pulling him backwards gently and turning him around. Naruto couldn't bring himself to resist. He just let Sasuke lead him blindly in the general direction of the bed.

"You don't have to do this."

"I want to."

Again, Naruto just wanted to believe those words. He turned around so he was facing the raven, reaching down to grab whatever bag it was he was holding and dropping it onto the bed. He had a pretty good guess of what was inside.

Reaching up, he cupped Sasuke's face in both of his hands, rubbing his thumb lovingly across the other's cheekbone. Even if the raven didn't love him... he could only hope that proving how _he_ felt could make him change his mind.

Tilting his head downwards, the blond pressed his lips against Sasuke's, feeling the raven's hands on his biceps as they both awkwardly tried to make this work. Naruto would _force_ himself to make this work.

He moved his lips against the raven's, letting his tongue come out to trace the other's bottom lip. Met with no resistance, he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and circling it around the other's.

A small moan worked its way up Sasuke's throat, the raven shifting one hand to bury it in blond locks, pulling him closer. Naruto was more than happy to oblige as the kiss became more urgent, almost violent. His hands moved to grip Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him flush against his body, kissing him more forcefully; more territorially.

When they pulled apart for a breath, Naruto spun them around and pushed Sasuke onto the bed, falling on top of him and latching onto the other's neck, pulling at the raven's collar and biting his way down to his collarbone.

"Nn..." Sasuke arched his back, turning his head to allow more access as large, calloused hands moved under his shirt to explore his pale skin. Fuck, the hands felt like fire against his skin.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed in the other's ear, nibbling his way down the raven's jaw and returning to sucking on his neck.

The Uchiha's hands buried themselves in the other's blond hair, his eyes closing as he struggled to control the moans forcing their way up his throat. Naruto's head dipped lower, his hands pushing up the raven's shirt and then kissing and licking up a smooth, flat stomach.

Grunting, his stomach muscles jumping as Naruto kissed a particularly ticklish spot, Sasuke took the initiative and pulled his shirt up over his head, just to facilitate things for later. When he glanced down at the scruffy blond locks, Naruto continuing to explore his body with both hands and teeth, the raven scowled as he noticed marks already littering his torso.

Apparently, the blond wanted proof—and to remind Sasuke—that this night was actually happening. The Uchiha just hoped Naruto was done with the blood samples.

"Nn, wait!" Sasuke grabbed the blond's hands when they started undoing his pants.

"What?" The taller boy tried not to let his annoyance show through in his voice.

"You first."

Sasuke would vehemently refuse to admit he was blushing. Because he wasn't. Blushing, that is. He wasn't, no way.

"Oh... okay." Naruto leaned back so he was sitting on Sasuke's knees, reaching back to grab his collar and yanking it forward over his head. He threw it off the side of the bed, reaching down to undo his belt and pulling it from the loops. Sasuke swallowed as it was dropped, as well.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Of course." Sasuke narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Just sayin'."

The words caused a wince to form on the raven's face, one he was glad the near-darkness hid. Hearing that coming from Naruto just further reminded him that Rammy and the blond idiot on top of him were the same person. But he loved Rammy, so he supposed he would be able to... maybe... love Naruto just as much.

Bending back down over Sasuke, the blond kissed him again, trapping the other's bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away, releasing it after a few seconds. He dove back in to recapture thin lips, his hands moving down between their bodies to undo Sasuke's pants again.

The Uchiha's hands pushed against Naruto's chest, forcing them to break the kiss. "I said you first!"

"Wow, all right. Chill." The blond kissed Sasuke again before pulling away and standing up, undoing his pants and sliding them down muscled thighs. The raven sat up, leaning back on his elbows as he watched, noting in the darkness that Naruto was much better looking than he'd ever given him credit for.

His chest looked like chiseled stone, and his skin was so tanned and delicious-looking that Sasuke found himself once against wanting to lick it, just to see if it tasted as good as it looked. He idly wondered if it might taste like caramel, though he doubted it.

Stepping out of his boxers next, Naruto lay back down on top of Sasuke, supporting his weight on his elbows as he stared down at the raven. The Uchiha looked away, unable to handle the intense blue eyes boring into him.

"Any other complaints?"

"No, I think I'm good now," Sasuke whispered.

The blond didn't reply to that, he just bent his head down and sucked on Sasuke's neck once more, his hands moving to undo and pull down the raven's pants. He got them to his knees before the position was too hard to continue.

Standing in one fluid motion, the blond yanked the other's pants off, quickly followed by his boxers. Sasuke's body tensed and he shuddered slightly as the cool air hit his naked flesh, but was quickly distracted when Naruto was on top of him again.

God, the kid was like a _furnace_ or something! Heat radiated off his skin in waves, and Sasuke found himself reaching up to pull him closer, relishing the heat. His hands travelled down the blond's back, the skin smooth and flawless under his fingertips.

He felt Naruto shift and heard the bag crinkling, his heart beating faster in his chest. The blond seemed to pause for a second, and then he shifted off Sasuke. When the raven looked up, he noticed his—he grit his teeth, forcing himself to think it—boyfriend putting on a condom, and he let his head fall back onto the bed.

"Fuck, shouldn't we have, like... I don't know, _music_ or something?"

"We can turn on the television, if you want." Naruto was tapping Sasuke's knee, now, the raven obediently spreading his legs.

"No. It's fine. Whatever."

Rolling his eyes at how damn _romantic_ Sasuke was making this, Naruto decided to just ignore it and focussed on the task at hand. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him, it would kind of go against his whole 'making Sasuke love him' plan.

Popping open the lube, he poured a generous amount into his hand, coating the condom he was wearing first before moving his hand down. Sasuke instantly tensed, Naruto sighing.

"You have to relax, Sasuke."

"I know that!" the raven snapped, gripping the sheets tightly in both fists. It took a conscious effort, but he managed to calm himself down enough for Naruto to proceed.

Sasuke arched his hips off the bed to try and facilitate things for Naruto, also keeping his mind off how uncomfortable it felt. He wanted to ask the blond if this was his first time, but honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Nn." The Uchiha gripped Naruto's upper arms tight enough to bruise, turning his head to one side as the other continued.

"Hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry." Closing his eyes, Naruto kissed his way along Sasuke's shoulder, back up his smooth, pale neck, and found his lips again, his tongue tangling with the other's in an attempt to keep him distracted. He was trying to make this painless, but it was hard when the Uchiha was so fucking _tense_!

Shifting slightly, the blond continued kissing the boy beneath him, his free hand shifting to between Sasuke's legs. He wasn't really working hard enough to bring him any real pleasure, he just wanted to keep his mind off the pain.

Sasuke's hips started bucking upwards into his hand, the raven moaning into their kisses before finally pulling his lips free and giving Naruto his own marks to sport. He was grateful, because so far, he'd felt things had been kind of one-sided.

Pulling away once Sasuke's teeth were out of his neck and he was licking the newly formed hickey, Naruto repositioned himself accordingly, still mostly bent over the raven.

Resting both forearms on either side of Sasuke's head, he stared into the other's eyes, making sure he could see the seriousness in his gaze before continuing.

"I love you, Sasuke."

"Yeah. Me too."

It hurt not hearing it back, but he figured for now, that was all he could ask for. He'd pretty much known the 'I love you' from earlier was just a way to stop him from walking out the door.

Leaning down to kiss him again, Naruto shifted forward. Sasuke's hands were gripping his biceps again, and he let out a small sound of displeasure as his hips rose, as if to pull away from the unpleasant feeling. Naruto felt him trying to turn his head to break the kiss, but one hand came up to grip his chin, unwilling to give him the opportunity to tell him to stop.

Now that they'd gotten this far, he was almost desperate for this. His kisses became more feral, more forceful. More dominating. He moved slowly, trying to at least allow Sasuke to get accustomed to the feeling.

Once done, he pulled away from the kiss, burying his face in Sasuke's neck and panting, his arms shaking as he struggled to stop himself from moving.

"That fucking hurt." The raven's hands found purchase in Naruto's hair, and pulled. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to show he wasn't pleased.

"Suck it up, princess."

"There you go calling me hierarchy names again."

Naruto chuckled, turning his head slightly so his hot breath ghosted across Sasuke's face. The raven shivered unintentionally, rocking his hips slightly. As much as it was hurting, he was ready to do this. He'd never been very patient.

Needing no further prompting, Naruto began to move, starting up a decently slow pace. It was excruciating, in Sasuke's opinion, but even when he tried to move his own hips, Naruto just gripped them and forced him to stay motionless.

"We're having sex, Sasuke." Naruto whispered hotly against his ear. "I'm not fucking your brains out. I'm having sex with you."

"Idiot." Sasuke grit his teeth, tightening his grip on the other's arms. "What's the difference?"

"There's a big difference. Shut up and enjoy it."

As he began to relax and the pace increased slightly, Sasuke's breath started coming faster, his eyes closing of their own accord as his head tilted back, his fingers spasming against the blond's skin. Every time he finally accepted the slow pace Naruto had set, the blond would increase it by just a fraction, forcing him to adjust all over again. Not an entirely unpleasant feeling. Actually, he rather enjoyed it.

It was only when the blond was going at a speed Sasuke deemed to be acceptably fast that Naruto hit something, and the raven almost jerked away from him. His back arched off the bed, his nails digging into Naruto's arms as a strangled shout forced its way up his throat.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck!"

Smiling to himself, the blond kept the same angle and quickened his pace, the raven's arms shifting to wrap around Naruto's neck, pulling him closer.

"Nn! Oh God! Fuck! _Fuck_!"

"Sasuke..." the blond moaned, biting the other's ear, his harsh breathing seeming to echo in the room, though the other boy's was just as heavy—when he wasn't swearing or taking the lord's name in vain, anyway.

"Fuck! Nn..." Sasuke's voice trailed off as the two of them continued moving against each other, and Naruto knew what the other was going to say next.

_Here it comes, _the blond felt bile in his throat. _Here comes the moan of my not-name._

"Nn... fuck! Naruto!"

The blond froze.

"Wha-what?!" Sasuke was breathing hard, a light sheen of sweat coating his body as dark eyes stared up into startled blue. "Don't stop!" he yelled angrily, hitting the other's back hard.

"What did you just say?"

"I said don't stop, dumbass!" He hit him again, then let his arms fall, covering his face. "Fuck!"

"Before that!" Naruto pressed.

"I don't know!" Sasuke exploded. "I was too busy getting pleasured!" He wiggled his hips, as if to remind the blond of what they'd been in the middle of. "Fuck, Naruto! Come _on_!"

A ridiculously large grin forced itself onto Naruto's face and he bent down to capture Sasuke's lips, just as the other was about to protest the blond's lack of movement.

And then just like that, Naruto continued, Sasuke's shouts starting back up instantly. His hands returned to scratching at the blond's back, his hips bucking in an attempt to return to that euphoric feeling Naruto had interrupted.

Occasionally, the blond's name would slip past his lips, and every time it did, Naruto would moan and whisper Sasuke's name into his ear. It caused pleasant tingles to run up his spine that weren't exactly in the same league as the ones from Naruto's movements.

Knowing he was teetering at the edge of euphoria, Naruto realized he had been an ungracious lover and quickly moved one hand between their bodies. Sasuke had already been pretty vocal beforehand, but that just sent the raven over the edge and his words became incomprehensible. Fingers threaded into blond locks, yanking harshly as he threw his head back.

"Sasuke..." the blond breathed, gritting his teeth. "I... love you... Sasuke!"

Muffling his cry against the other's neck, his body tensed, his shoulders shuddering after a few seconds before he finally relaxed, forcing his hand to loosen around Sasuke and continuing to move it so the other could join him in this feeling.

Sasuke got half of Naruto's name out before he bit down hard on the blond's shoulder, pulling him closer and clenching his eyes shut. He tasted blood in his mouth but didn't relent, his entire body shuddering. Once he rode it out, he released the blond from between his teeth and fell back on the bed, breathing hard and letting his hands fall to his sides.

Naruto rested his forehead on Sasuke's chest, ignoring the sting of the other's wound and slowly started shifting backwards. He heard the raven hiss, but he said nothing else. Once he was able to move away completely, he kissed Sasuke's chest, then stood unsteadily and headed for the bathroom.

Sasuke heard the toilet flush and sat up, wincing as pain shot up his back. He did his best to ignore it as he shifted to the end of the bed and went to join Naruto in the bathroom. The blond was in the process of cleaning his hand, and Sasuke shoved him playfully to wet a cloth, moving out of his way to clean himself off.

One he was done, he saw Naruto waiting for him, and he realized the blond was waiting for the cloth. Turning him slightly, he ran the smooth material over the blond's hard stomach, cleaning it of any substances he may have left behind on it.

"Ready to sleep?" Sasuke asked as he threw the cloth into the tub.

"How long do you have this room for?" Naruto sounded somewhat stunned.

"Until checkout. I think it's eleven or something. I'll set an alarm."

Taking the blond's hand, he led the way back to the room, pulling back the covers on the bed. He was glad they'd had sex on top of the covers, because that saved the other blankets for a comfortable sleep. Dragging the blond under the sheets next to him, Sasuke curled up against his side and got comfortable, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.

He barely heard Naruto chuckle and the other shifted.

"So much for setting the alarm clock."

* * *

When Sasuke awoke four hours later to a loud, shrill beeping sound, he was disoriented, and a part of him began to panic. It wasn't until the sound cut off and a light kiss was placed on his forehead that he remembered where he was, and who he was with.

"Morning."

"Mm, morning." Sasuke turned his head, sitting up slightly and about to kiss Naruto when the other covered his mouth. Hurt, and then anger flashed through the Uchiha's dark eyes as he thought of all they'd gone through the night before, but it melted into confusion as the golden-haired teen beneath him laughed.

"Morning breath. Trust me, I could knock out a horse."

Sasuke pulled at his boyfriend's wrist, forcing him to take his hand away. "Good thing I'm not a horse." He pressed his lips lightly to the other's and then pulled away with a smile. It quickly faded and turned into a look of horror.

"What? What's wrong?" Naruto sat up, concern evident on his features.

"Holy shit!" His hand hovered near the blond's arm, as if scared to touch him. "Are you sure we were having sex and I wasn't beating you up?!"

The blond had dark bruises on both of his upper arms, crescent-shaped wounds present in the midst of them. A large, bright red bite-mark shaped wound contrasted angrily with the blond's tanned complexion. A few hickeys littered his skin here and there, but they were obviously much more tame than anything else. He was almost worried to see the blond's back.

To his surprise, Naruto started laughing, shaking his head, even though the raven looked both horrified and mortified.

"Don't worry, bastard." He grabbed the other behind the neck and pulled him in for another kiss, even though he'd been complaining about his morning breath just seconds ago. When they pulled apart, he smiled. "I didn't feel any of it. And you were sexy enough for it not to matter."

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled.

"I told you it was fine." He chuckled. "We should get dressed. It's almost eleven."

Naruto was the first to stand, reaching down to grab his clothes off the floor and pulling them on. Sasuke admired the other appreciatively, since he hadn't really been able to do so in the darkness the night before. He winced when his eyes fell on Naruto's back, but tried his best to force the bile back down his throat. Naruto said it didn't matter, so it didn't matter.

He followed suit, pulling on his own clothes, which proved to be difficult since Naruto kept trying to distract him by kissing him or adding to his already large hickey collection. He was going to have an interesting time trying to explain that to his parents, especially since—as far as they knew—he hadn't left his room since yesterday afternoon.

He supposed if they were up when he got home, he could just say he and "Rammy" met up again earlier that morning and things got... interesting.

When Sasuke turned to leave the room, he heard a bag crinkle behind him and saw Naruto shoving the lube and condoms into his pockets, a smirk on his face. The Uchiha ignored the flush he could feel working its way up his neck, and slammed open the door, stomping down the corridor. The blond caught up easily, hands in his pockets as he strolled along beside him.

The receptionist gave them interesting looks as Sasuke paid for the room, her eyes constantly moving from Sasuke's neck, to Naruto's, to the blond's smug face, then back to the credit card receipt the raven was signing.

Thanking her, Sasuke turned to exit the hotel, Naruto walking alongside him until they reached the parking lot. They reached the blond's car first, and Sasuke stopped beside it awkwardly, unsure of how to articulate this particular conversation.

"Don't even try to end things, Uchiha. Because after last night, there's no way in hell I'm gonna give you up without a fight."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the ground and kicking at pebbles absentmindedly. "So, what? We just date for the summer and then make things long-distance once we get to university? Won't that just make things harder?"

"Sasuke, we've been dating online for four months. I'm pretty sure if we could do that before you even knew who I was, we'll be fine from September to November." Naruto took a step forward.

A frown forced itself onto Sasuke's face, his brain turning over everything that had happened over the last few days. First, he asked himself the most important question:

Did he love Naruto?

Yes. Yes he did. As much as he hated admitting it, he did.

Was he willing to date him for the summer?

At the moment, yes. Things were going pretty well between them, so a summer relationship seemed pretty good.

Was he willing to continue dating him online when they both left for university?

He'd been doing that with him before, so if they stayed together up until their departure, he supposed there was no reason to call it quits.

Was he sure with his answers?

Yes.

"If anyone asks, our first time, _you_ were bottom." Sasuke turned to head to his car, but was halted when tan arms wrapped around his waist, Naruto chuckling in his ear.

"Does this mean there will be a second time? And a third, fourth, fifth, sixth—"

"I'm glad you know how to count." He sighed. "I'm hungry."

"Then let's eat somewhere." Naruto tightened his hold on _his_ Uchiha. "This is me asking you out on a date, just so we're clear."

Pressing his lips together, Sasuke found himself unable to fight against the blond's persuasive tongue. He was beginning to hate that spot on his neck. It would make him agree to anything Naruto asked of him.

"All right. I have to call my brother first. Where are we gonna eat?"

"How about Denny's? There's one down the block from my house. We can drive to my place then walk down to it."

"Okay. I'll follow you."

Giving his boyfriend's neck one last kiss, Naruto released him and got into his car. Sasuke tried to ignore the flush creeping up his neck as he finally realized they were outside and people were staring at him. He stalked towards his car, muttering about exhibitionistic blonds, slamming his car door much harder than he'd needed to.

Pulling out his phone, he dialled his brother's cell, the older Uchiha answering sleepily after two rings.

"How would you have called down the forces of evil on me if I didn't call by noon if you're not even awake to _see_ noon."

"It's only eleven-thirty," Itachi yawned loudly in his ear, which caused Sasuke himself to yawn, as well. "So, how was your morning?" He didn't miss the smirk in the other's voice.

"Fine. I'm going for breakfast, so I'll see you later."

"He's not... Is everything okay? I mean, between you and him?" Itachi sounded uncertain. "This is kind of a one-eighty from yesterday."

Laughing slightly, Sasuke shook his head. "It's great. I'll tell you about it sometime. Go back to sleep, I'll see you later."

He hung up before his brother could say another word. Just then, his phone vibrated and he rolled his eyes as he saw it was a message. The only person it could be from was the blond idiot seven cars down.

_From Rammy: ilu XD Don't get lost ;P _

He started to close his phone so he could pull out, and prompt the other to lead the way, but he paused as he stared at the name. Smiling ever so slightly, he went to his contacts and hit 'Rammy,' clicking on 'edit name.'

_To Naruto: ilu2. Now shut up and drive._

He snapped his phone shut, and smiled.

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: WELP! Hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot that turned into a giant monster :) I'll try and get other stuff posted up here but I seem to disappear for a while and come back after forever so, I'm so sorry ^_^;; I'll try and be better!  
**

**Take care! **


End file.
